Taking That Leap
by Tonksiegirl
Summary: Pema is hopelessly in love with the avatar's son. She says that she'll settle for friendship, but what happens when she decides she wants more? She loves him enough to take that leap
1. Birthday Gift

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or anything for that matter:(

Enjoy

The cool breeze caressed her face as she looked out over the water. The night had stilled the water making it as smooth as glass. The night was cold and the grass was wet, but the stillness and silence created a certain kind of peace on the island. It was beautiful and serene and she was the only one to witness it. She took great pleasure in the wind tingling her scalp as her usually tied up hair danced in the air.

It had been Pema's eighteenth birthday for almost two hours now. But she took no notice. Pema had come to live on Air Temple Island when she was fourteen. Her humble earth kingdom parents had died in a factory accident at their work, and she was placed in the care of the air nomads. She could have been a troubled teen with the loss of both her parents in one day, but the people here gave so much love, and asked for little in return. She loved the simplicity of the nomads, and felt at home here.

She knew she had a long day ahead of her with training chores and meditation, but she didn't feel like sleeping. She wanted to watch the sunrise she decided. She would worry about her exhaustion later. She really hoped that no one would notice the change in her age today. Every birthday was celebrated on the island and Avatar Aang made a point to know everyone's name and birthday to celebrate their life. But Pema just wanted one thing for her birthday that no one could give her. She thought of her parents. Their faces seared in her minds eye. She wanted them here, but she knew that was impossible. She hugged her knees to her chest as the ache in her chest hardened. She rested her chin on her knees and just vaguely gazed out at the smooth surface of the water. She felt the air shift around her, but didn't take note until a hand rested on her back.

She jerked at the contact and turned to see the grey eyes of Mater Tenzin looking down at her. Shock and fear hit her at the sight of him. She didn't know if she was supposed to be out here. But her fear subsided when she saw the look of confusion on his face rather than one of anger or disappointment. She stood up and bowed respectfully at him.

"Master Tenzin. I'm so sorry-I just-I didn't." she stammered, but he cut her off

"Pema, what in spirits name are you doing out here? You could catch a cold." He placed his hand on her arm with concern. She looked down at the dewy ground.

"I just came out to think."

"Think?" he asked. She nodded.

"It's just so peaceful and-" she left the sentence unfinished. His eyes crinkled into a smile

"Well I can't out of good conscience let the birthday girl catch a cold out here alone. May I join you?" he asked indicating the ground where she was sitting. She blushed slightly and bowed with respect again.

"I'd be honored Master Tenzin." He gave her a strange smile and sat down. She sat back down to where she was sitting as well.

Pema felt very self-conscience and fidgety, but she forced herself to remain still and quiet. She had become quite taken with Master Tenzin. He was handsome, kind and friendly towards her. She felt guilty having feelings towards him since he was with Lin Bei Fong, who Pema respected, but she couldn't help it. He was sixteen years her senior, but all she could think of was how the butterflies in her stomach were restless as she sat beside Master Tenzin. She had only hoped to ever gain his friendship. She looked up at the stars and thought, _'Well if the universe can't give me my parent, they gave me the next best thing.' _The air around her seemed to warm and she wasn't sure if it was from his bending, or that she was sitting less than a foot away from him.

His low voice broke the silence between them, "Do you feel any wiser now that you're of age?" his eyes crinkled again in a smile. She smiled back,

"No not really, I'm just adding another year."

He looked at her quizzically, "I thought young women got excited at the thought of their birthday?" she shrugged.

"I don't know maybe birthdays aren't as special to me any more." She had no idea why she was pouring her guts out to Master Tenzin, but she couldn't stop herself.

"Why not? Their a celebration of your life." she smiled sadly into her knees,

"Well the ones who made my life are gone." Tenzin looked sad for her. She realized what an embarrassing and deep confession she just made, "I'm sorry Master Tenzin- I shouldn't have-" he stopped her stuttering.

"Why in heavens are you sorry Pema?" She looked up at him to see his face filled with concern. "You have been through a great ordeal, and you need to share your feelings about it." He smiled reassuringly at her. She felt a tingling sensation spread through her body. When she didn't respond he continued. "My mother says I was never really good myself sharing my feelings. But I'm able to listen." She smiled as he tugged his own ears to show her, "Everyone here cares about you Pema. There are so few of us trying to rebuild the air nomads; we need to sick together."

"Oh, no I didn't mean it like that." She finally spoke. "I do love it here, and everyone here is like a family to me. I just- miss my parents so much. I just wish they were here." She sighed. Tears had started to form in her eyes at her words. Tenzin looked at her with sadness. He hesitantly wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She took note of the warmth spreading through her body at his touch.

"I'm glad you think of us like family. Everyone does care for you. Infact, my father has become quite taken with you. He has been telling me all week today was your birthday." She chuckled, "I'm serious every morning I'd get reminded that Pema's eighteenth birthday was in four days, 'Guess what's in two days Ten.'" He imitated his father's child like giddiness which made her laugh harder. "My mother is getting jealous and worried about his loyalties." He looked at her as she tried to laugh silently into her hand.

His antics cheered her spirits, and she felt less lonely and strangely warmer now that he was sharing the night with her. They talked about anything that came to their mind, favorite meditation spots, favorite foods, books really anything. Then finally the conversation came to bending.

"So you're not a bender, is that right?" she nodded, "From what I've seen of you in training, you still can fight." She blushed a deep scarlet. All the non-benders took part in self-defense training. She wouldn't say she was the best, but she wouldn't deny that she was able to handle herself. She shrugged indifferently,

"I still wonder what it feels like to bend and control something out side your body." she said this in wonder and her eyes flicked briefly to the arrows visible on Master Tenzin's body.

He was looking at her with a weird expression. She looked away instantly,

"Sorry." She mumbled. His eyes crinkled in a smile,

"Stop saying your sorry Pema. You have nothing to be sorry for. And stop with this 'Master Tenzin' stuff. Outside of class to you it's just Tenzin." She blushed deeper and the butterflies in her stomach that had been restless since he sat down gave another excited flutter. The silence stretched for a while until an idea sparked in Tenzin's head,

"Give me your hands." she looked at him questioningly. After a second she held her hands towards him. He formed their hands into a cup with his hands holding hers. Her insides squirmed with delight. She looked down at the touching hands willing her to believe the sight. Tenzin, the man she had been madly mooning over was sitting within inches of her holding her hands. Through his hands Tenzin created a small ball of whizzing air. It was about the size of a marble and it sat spinning in her cupped hands. She looked at him and saw his smile. He removed his hands and continued bending the little air ball. It danced on her fingers and traveled around her hands and wrists. She giggled believing that she was controlling the air, and that she was a bender.

She had fun playing with the ball for a few minutes, spinning it on her finger and bouncing it on the ground. The ball vanished and she realized how foolish she looked to the great airbender. She blushed slightly as Tenzin addressed her

"Well Ms. Pema it looks like you're a master airbender yourself. I'll go prepare the tattoo ink." He smiled as she giggled at his behavior. A soft glow spread over the grass as the sun rose. Pema snapped her head towards the canal leading Yue bay out into the ocean. Over the water the glow of the sun spread. Hues of pink, orange and yellow danced over the ground and sky as the sun flew into the sky.

After the morning broke the pair stood and walked towards breakfast in the temple.

"I-I'm sorry I kept you up all night." Pema apologized to Tenzin.

"Not at all Pema. Has anyone told you you're very good company?" Pema blushed.

"Actually Avatar Aang said that once to me." Tenzin shook his head and his shoulders shook with laughter,

"Oh spirits." He exasperated. They reached the temple, and they headed their separate ways. From that moment on Pema couldn't fool herself any longer. It wasn't just the silly schoolgirl crush on a teacher that she had been trying to pass it off as. It wasn't a fancy on an older man that would lead nowhere. She wasn't shallowly attracted to him. No Pema was in love with Master Tenzin. His smile, laugh, humor and heart. He mentally slapped herself

_'He's with Lin. Has been for ages. Besides,' _she reasoned, _'you're sixteen years younger than him and not even a bender.'_ But she couldn't deny that they were now friends. They shared friendship and that's better than nothing.

Author's note: Hope you liked it. this is my first fanfiction EVAH.


	2. Girl at the Bay

Disclaimer:I still own nothing in this tory though i wish i did

Tenzin was pacing his room near to one in the morning. He had just received a letter from Lin. He hadn't seen her in two weeks due to her crazy training schedule. The last time he had seen her they had quarreled as was becoming usual. In the letter she first hadn't apologized and then she continued to insinuate that it was his fault that they had been fighting so much. Every time he thought abut the fight or the letter or even Lin he felt unsettling anger boil in his stomach. He tried sleeping and meditating, but nothing would calm him. So he resorted to pacing.

He just needed some air. His balcony doors opened and he stepped into the cool night. Something caught his eye down near the meditation pavilion. Someone was out at this hour. He stared at their back for a while trying to determine who it was. His eyes were strained when he figure it out. It was Pema, the young earth kingdom girl. She had come to the island when she was fourteen and his father was quite fond of her. Infact wasn't today her birthday? Well at any rate she would catch a cold if she stayed out there, and who knew how long she had been sitting there.

He threw on his robes and grabbed his glider. Jumping from his balcony he soared down behind her. Her head was in-between her knees. He placed his hand on her shoulder. She jumped in shock. Her brilliant green eyes connected with his. They looked sad with the beginnings of tears in them.

"Master Tenzin. I'm so sorry-I just-I didn't." she stammered, but he cut her off

"Pema, what in spirits name are you doing out here? You could catch a cold." He voiced his concern. She averted her gaze to the ground.

"I just came out to think."

"Think?" he asked. She nodded.

"It's just so peaceful and-" His first thought was to march her up to the temple for a warm cup of tea and some sleep. But something stopped him. She was right it was a very peaceful and perfect condition to think out issues and such. He smiled at her,

"Well I can't out of good conscience let the birthday girl catch a cold out here alone. May I join you?" he asked. She bowed to him.

"I'd be honored Master Tenzin." He sat beside her and enjoyed the calm night.

He discreetly motioned his hand to bend the air to make it warmer. He wouldn't let her get sick on her birthday

"Do you feel any wiser now that you're of age?"

"No not really, I'm just adding another year." He looked at her quizzically,

"I thought young women got excited at the thought of their birthday?" she shrugged.

"I don't know maybe birthdays aren't as special to me any more." Hi confusion continued

"Why not? Their a celebration of your life." she retreated back to her knees,

"Well the ones who made my life are gone." Tenzin looked at her with a sad expression. He remembered what brought her to this island. She had lost her parents and was left with no family to care for her, "I'm sorry Master Tenzin- I shouldn't have-" he stopped her stuttering.

"Why in heavens are you sorry Pema?" she could have been a troubled teen or detached from everything, but she was a shy gentle young woman who showed care to everyone on the island. She wasn't any trouble and people seemed to adore her. "You have been through a great ordeal, and you need to share your feelings about it." He smiled reassuringly at her.

His mother had always told him that it was healthy to share feelings and worries so they weren't solely your burden to bear. He had always tried to leave people to their business, feeling as if he intruded if he asked. But he wanted to help her. When she didn't respond he continued. "My mother says I was never really good myself sharing my feelings. But I'm able to listen." He tugged his large ears that he had inherited from his father. She giggled.

"Everyone here cares about you Pema. There are so few of us trying to rebuild the air nomads; we need to sick together."

"Oh, no I didn't mean it like that." She finally spoke. "I do love it here, and everyone here is like a family to me. I just- miss my parents so much. I just wish they were here." He found that he didn't like it when she became sad. She didn't deserve what she was given and she shouldn't have to be sad. She deserved to be happy. He needed to make her happy again. He wrapped his arm around her.

"I'm glad you think of us like family. Everyone does care for you. Infact, my father has become quite taken with you. He has been telling me all week today was your birthday." She chuckled, "I'm serious every morning I'd get reminded that Pema's eighteenth birthday was in four days," he remembered his fathers foolishness, "'Guess what's in two days Ten.'" He imitated his father's child like giddiness which made her laugh harder. "My mother is getting jealous and worried about his loyalties." She was laughing in her hand to keep quiet. He found her laughter endearing and infectious.

_'She's really at her best when she's happy.'_ he thought.

They talked and joked for hours. He felt tiredness creep up on him. But she was the perfect distraction from his problems, and she was fun to talk to. So he stayed. He praised her skills in training, but she didn't boast, she humbly accepted his praise. But he didn't think she believed him.

"I still wonder what it feels like to bend and control something out side your body." her eyes traveled to his master arrows. But quickly dashed away.

"Sorry." She mumbled.

"Stop saying your sorry Pema. You have nothing to be sorry for. And stop with this 'Master Tenzin' stuff. Outside of class to you it's just Tenzin." He decided he wanted her friendship. He enjoyed her company. It felt weird for her to call him master, they were equals.

A light turned on in his head, she wanted to been, well he could do that. He asked for her hands and cupped them in his. He bended the air and danced it around her fingers and hands. He saw her amazement and continued, and then she was laughing again. He smiled.

"Well Ms. Pema it looks like you're a master airbender yourself. I'll go prepare the tattoo ink." Her giggles continued. Her head snapped towards the horizon at the first signs of sun. They watched the sunrise in silence and rose to head for breakfast.

"I-I'm sorry I kept you up all night." Pema apologized.

"Not at all Pema. Has anyone told you you're very good company?" she averted her gaze shyly.

"Actually Avatar Aang said that once to me." Tenzin shook his head and his shoulders shook with laughter,

"Oh spirits." He exasperated. They reached the temple, and they headed their separate ways. She had helped him see more than he realized. He was rarely that lighthearted. He was usually serious about everything. When the existence of airbenders rest on your shoulders it's a lot to handle. But he realized that he enjoyed tonight and needed to be less serious about every matter at hand. This could have been the reason he and Lin were having such issues. Neither knew how to be anything but serious. He needed to be lighthearted like he was when he was with Pema.

Author's note : Hope you like Tenzin's POV this chapter. I'd really like reveiws (They make me feel good) Thank you if you did review 3 chapter 3 is on the way.


	3. Dancing on Air

Disclaimer: Only thing i own is my Fanfiction account. i know sad right. Hope you enjoy.

That day Pema had spent mostly in training, and doing her chores. She was usually assigned to tending to the flying bison which she adored. Appa was by far her favorite and she loved late nights in the stable just talking to him and receiving licks and lovable nudges with his fuzzy head. After her chores were done she retreated to the pavilion with the rest of the Acolytes to meditate and then it was off to get ready for the party.

Every time a member of the island became of age Avatar Aang would through them a birthday party. He always tried to keep it a surprise, but it always leaked out. But everyone acted surprised so not to hurt his feelings. The party usually involved dancing and imported food from Republic City. Aang would invite any family the birthday person might have from the mainland and also friends. He went all out to celebrate the life of one of the air Acolyte. Master Katara would supply beautiful decorations. Everyone dressed nice and celebrated. Pema knew that she was going to spend the majority of the night flushed the deepest shade of scarlet from and embarrassment. She wasn't much for being the center of attention and she knew Aang would make sure she was, but she was so grateful to them and she had had fun at the other parties, so she just readied herself.

When she slid open the door to her room she was greeted with an empty room. Her roommate was three years older than Pema and acted as a sort of older sister. She could really use her right now. She needed to look nice for the party, and she had absolutely nothing to wear. She was looking through wardrobe when she heard the door side open behind her.

"Thank heavens you're back Jin. I have nothing to wear. Where's that bl-" she voice dropped out as she turned to see not only Jin enter the room, but also Avatar Aang's wife, Master Katara. She stifled her shock and bowed respectfully. Katara just continued to smile and look around their room. Jin walked over to Pema. Pema gave her a look that told her she better explain fast.

"I was telling the girls at lunch about how you were so worried about what to wear tonight. I mentioned your lack of stylish cloths and I asked if they wanted to help you get ready for your party. Master Katara had over heard us and offered her assistance. And I'm not going to deny the Avatar's wife." She whispered franticly. They turned to Master Katara who was now looking at Pema's teddy bear with loving eyes.

"Master Katara," Pema spoke. Katara turned her head to look at the girls "We are honored to have your company." They both bowed respectfully and Katara bowed in return. She looked right at Pema

"So, Jin here tells me you have nothing to wear for your 'surprise' party." Pema felt her cheeks redden. Katara smiled warmly. "Not to worry we'll have something whipped up for you."

Katara had brought an array of different color fabrics. She held them all up against Pema's face looking for some kind of match. She finally decided on a brilliant color of orange which Pema thought looked like the same shade she saw this morning on the grass. Katara proved to be very fun company. She told them stories of balls and feast that she had attended with Aang that she had to make her own dress. She told them stories of her brother and his wife, Suki, and all the dresses she helped Suki with. As they were sewing the fabric she told them stories of her daughter Kya and how she missed helping her ready for parties. She had them laughing hysterically over Sokka and his idiocy. They no longer felt intimidated by her presence. She was easy to talk to and had a great sense of humor. Her expert hand sewed the dress while they sat and listened to her intriguing life stories. They turned to gossiping about relationships and fancies in the temple

"Are you hoping to catch someone's eye at the party Pema?" Pema looked at her lap and flushed deep red.

"No not really." _'Except for your son'_ she said in her head.

"Well what about that guy Pema?" Jin asked. Pema shot her a look of hatred. Jin had known she had a fancy for Master Tenzin and mercilessly teased her about it. But how could she bring him up in front of his mother.

"Oh? And what young man has got the honor of gaining your notice Pema?" Katara asked with interest. She thought for Tenzin and felt the tingling sensation buzz in her stomach. She looked into Katara's caring eyes and wish she could tell her like she would tell her own mother, but it was _her_ son, her 34 year old son.

"Oh no one, I met him in the city, but he turned out to be a jerk." She lied quickly. Katara nodded knowingly, but Pema had the feeling she didn't believe her.

Jin and Katara fixed Pema's hair into wavy rings that ended at her shoulder blades. They slipped the dress over her head and gawked at her beauty. She couldn't deny that she looked very pretty. The orange fabric clung to her curves and accented her skin very nice. She turned to Katara and hugged her with gratitude forgetting her propriety.

"Thank you so much Katara." Katara patted Pema's back.

"Thank you girls for humoring an old lady. I haven't been able to do anything like this since my daughter left. And Lin," Pema stiffened a bit at the mention of Lin thankfully only Jin noticed. "well she's just like her mother so she detest 'girl time'." She sighed, "Well, I best be getting ready myself. I'll see you girls there." They bowed to her, but she took them both into a motherly hug which shocked them both. After more thanks from Pema she left and closed the door behind her.

A soon as the door shut Pema turned on Jin with an angry look. Jin sighed,

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to mention him, it just slipped out."

"That was his **_mother_**! It was embarrassing enough when you found out. Imagine if his mother found out." She paused for dramatic effect, "I would be impaled with ice." Jin chuckled

"Oh come on Katara is a doll, she wouldn't impale you. You always tell me how she's just like your mother." Pema sighed,

"Yes, she's amazing, and kind, but he is with Lin and if I voiced any of—this either Toph, Katara or both would give me some serious bruises." Jin raised her hands in defense,

"I said I was sorry. What do you want from me?" Pema looked once more at Jin angrily

"Nothing … Its fine. At least she didn't find out." Jin wrapped her arm around Pema's shoulders. Pema leaned into Jin's shoulder. After a minute of silence Jin spoke

"Come on lets go to the party."

Outside the door Katara scuffled away silently. She had bent down to pick up the sewing needle she dropped when Pema started whispering franticly in the room. She thought it funny that Pema would believe that she would stab her with ice. She knew Pema had been lying when she said she fancied no one, but she didn't fancy just anyone, she liked Tenzin. And she was right. Tenzin was with Lin, but she never really expected them to make it all the way. They were too grave about everything. They weren't as happy as they used to be. She headed to her room with a smile on her face.

The party was absolutely fantastic. After the initial 'surprise' music started to play and everyone danced and mingled. Avatar Aang created a tradition more on accident that every member of the opposite gender would dance with the birthday person. So Pema was being thrown from guy to guy dancing and talking. She enjoyed her self for the most part. All the boys would praise her dress and attempt to charm her, which she found amusing. She stepped off the dance floor to eat some food and she ran into Master Katara. After another thank you for the dress and the party Katara steered Pema towards the table which sat some air nomad girls, Avatar Aang and Tenzin. Pema felt her stomach drop out as they walked towards the table.

"Aang, Hun." Katara called over to her husband. He perked up his head at the sound of his name. His face lit up into a smile. Tenzin looked up from his dish to see what was going on. A grin slid over his face as well.

"Oh good, it's the birthday girl." He stood up took her hand and bent his head to kiss it. She looked at her feet shyly. "Tenzin. Where's your manners? It's this lovely young lady's birthday." Tenzin stood and kissed Pema's hand just as his father did, but it caused a very satisfying reaction in Pema. She blushed as the warm feeling filled her. Katara looked at her flushed face knowingly.

"I do believe it is my turn to dance with the birthday girl." Proclaimed Aang. Pema's eyes flashed quickly to Tenzin to see he was rising is eyebrow in an 'I-told-you-so' manner she tried her best not to show her amusement.

She took Avatar Aang's hand and was lead to the dance floor. "So how are you treating Appa down in the stables?" he asked as they started to engage in a wild dance. She giggled.

"Like a king."

"What kind of king?" he asked she smiled

"The fat happy kind." Avatar Aang laughed.

"Good. When ever I talk to him he always mentions his favorite stable girl Pema. He mentioned you sneak him extra papaya." She gawked at him

"You can talk to Appa?" he chuckled

"If I'm exhausted enough he talks back." She laughed. Aang was childish and easy to talk to. She enjoyed talking to him and felt relaxed.

"Has anyone ever told you that your great company Pema?" Aang asked a minute later. Her gaze found Tenzin sitting with his mother.

She smiled, "Once or twice."

When Aang lost his breath from the wild flailing dance he took her back to the table.

"Son—take—over—for me" Tenzin sat his father in his chair and bowed to Pema

"May I have this dance?" he asked. All she could do was nod. He took her hand and led her to the dance floor. She couldn't prevent the smile from creeping on her face.

_'I get Tenzin twice in one day. This really is a great birthday.'_ They danced in circles rather in spontaneous zig-zags like Aang's dance. They were within inches of each other and Pema found it harder than usual to control her breathing.

"So was my father confessing his fancy for you?" She giggled.

"No, but he did say I was good company." She said

"That is a fact Ms Pema." The blush rose to her cheeks, but she didn't dare remove her eyes from his. The smile on her face wouldn't falter.

"You know, you are the first guy who hasn't commented on my dress." She said playfully

"Do you want me to mention the dress?" he asked.

She shrugged. "Just wondering why it didn't come up."

"Oh that's simply because I think its hideous." He said jokingly.

"Your mother is going to kill you."

"Why?" he asked

"She made it." fear crossed his face.

"No- it was a joke- its lovely- don't tell my mother." She laughed at his fear. He sighed in defeat "It really is lovely Pema." She smiled brightly at him.

She was really head over heals for this guy. Their dance seemed to last forever. And it felt as if they were dancing in the air miles from the ground. They joked and talked just as they had before sunrise. Sadly their dance ended when another nomad boy cut in for his turn with Pema. The night continued with food laughter and more dancing. They all sang happy birthday to Pema and made her flush deep scarlet. She and Jin danced ridiculously together and laughed their hearts out at their foolishness. The night was loads of fun and everyone enjoyed themselves. It really was a celebration of life.

Authors note: Hope you liked it :) reveiws are appreciated and they make me smile. Chapter four will be up soon. (i pinky swear)

also I know I'm hopeless at grammar and spelling so if anyone whats to beta please PM me :)


	4. Practice

They were arguing again. He hated when they fought. He didn't even know what it was about. Lin and him had gotten along together swimmingly for a good month or two, and he thought it would stay that way, but she came raging in today heated at him about whatever. He stormed out of the temple after she left. She was so aggravating. He walked down to the meditation pavilion. He bended some air forcefully trying to let out his anger.

The voice came from behind him, "Tenzin?" he whipped around to see Pema looking at him quizzically with a bail of hay in her arms,

"What are you doing?" she asked

"I-I was-just letting off some steam." She put down the hay and walked down to him. He angrily looked away and balled his hands into fist at his sides. She came up behind him and lowered her voice.

"Is everything ok?"

He huffed "Everything is going just—" he left his sentence unfinished. She bit her cheek and wrapped her hands around his wrist. She sat down in front of him still holding his wrist to signal he do the same. He obeyed and sat facing her

"Its Lin." He sighed. "She can't make up her mind. First she tells me I'm too serious, and then I'm too frivolous. Its like she can't be happy." Pema gave him a peculiar look.

"I think she's just under a lot of stress. Maybe she's just taking it out on you." Pema said. "Just give it time. She'll cool down." Tenzin sighed. Pema's hands were still loosely holding his wrist. He felt suddenly calm. He hadn't talked to Pema in awhile. He forgot what effect she had on him

It had been almost a year since her eighteenth birthday. They had formed a friendship from that day. He found that he was very childish around her and he didn't mind. They would talk occasionally if they met in the hall or sometimes in the stables. And she never failed to make him smile. Sometimes during meditation he would bend the air to blow on her and distract her. She always glared at him and wrinkled her nose in annoyance, but he never got tired of it. But he hadn't seen as much of her as late. And he hadn't realized it until now, but he missed something about her; her laugh. He had seen her progress in training the past month, but didn't speak to her directly.

"How are you Pema?"

she smiled, "Fine. Been busy, all the bison are shedding." She said. His eyes crinkled in a smile.

"Fun stuff." He said sarcastically. She rolled her eyes

"Oh yeah, time of my life." They chuckled together. Her hands were still on his wrist, but she didn't remove them.

"I'm going to a practice session with my father soon, do you want to come and watch?" Tenzin's question was so unexpected even by him. He thought it would be fun for her to see an airbending fight and she had been working to the bone with the bison no doubt. And maybe they could catch up after. She looked shocked, but happy.

"Uh-sure-I mean if it's allowed. I would love to." He smiled

"Great." They just smiled at each other for a moment. Pema looked over Tenzin's shoulder and remembered the hay.

"Oh I first have to feed the bison." He nodded and she then let go of his wrist stood and hauled the hay towards the stable.

Tenzin met his father in the kitchens stealing fruit for Momo.

"Hey Ten you ready for practice today?" Aang asked

"Uh yea, dad I'm bringing a friend to practice." Aang perked up his head

"Oh? Who?" Tenzin averted his gaze

"Uh you know Pema right?"

Aang smiled wide, "Of course, she's Appa's favorite stable girl."

"Oh well she'll be sitting in." Tenzin grabbed an apple and ate it in silence as his father gave him a funny look.

"Ok, so long as she doesn't intervene. Last time your mother nearly broke my neck when I knocked you off your air scooter." Replied Aang.

"Dad she's a non-bender." Tenzin pointed out.

"Oh well then, I hope she enjoys the show."

Tenzin walked towards the training area in his practice robes a short time later. He rounded the corner to see Pema standing against a pillar retying her hair. It looked as if she had just gotten out of the stables. There were strands of hay in her ponytail, and smudges of dirt on her robes and body. At the sight of her a grin crossed his face.

"Pema." He called. She turned and smiled brightly.

"Are you ready?" he asked. She nodded and the headed into the mock battle ground in the center of the training area.

"Is it ok with your father if I come?" she asked nervously.

"Of course, he says to enjoy the show." Replied Tenzin. Pema nodded.

"So what element will he be fighting with?" she asked.

"He's allowed to use any element, but he can go into the avatar state, or that's cheating."

"That doesn't seem fair. He gets four elements and you get one."

Tenzin shrugged "He argues that his age is to my advantage." They entered the battleground to see both Aang and Katara chatting.

"Mother, what are you doing here?" Tenzin asked.

"Your father said you were bringing a friend along, and asked if I wanted to tag along as well." Her eyes shifted to Pema and she smiled brightly.

"I was just telling your mother not to interfere if you fall behind." Aang said.

Tenzin huffed. "I won't fall behind dad." He said indignantly.

Aang just smiled. "We'll see." Was all he said. He turned and started to walk towards the other end of the battleground. Tenzin huffed again and walked in the opposite direction.

"We should take our seats dear." Katara said to Pema. She nodded and followed Katara silently. Pema had never felt more awkward in her life as she sat down next to Katara waiting for Aang and Tenzin to begin.

They took their stances facing each other waiting for the other to make the first move. Finally Tenzin shot up in the air and blasted air down towards his father. Aang shot up dodging the air and meeting his son in the air, sending fire at Tenzin. Pema gasped as the fire licked the edges of Tenzin's robes. He quickly blew air at the fire, and descended to the ground now sending gusts of air up to his father. Aang quickly conjured an air scooter and zoomed around Tenzin in a taunting manner. Tenzin chased Aang around before successfully knocking Aang down. The fight got more heated as Aang started to use earth and water against his son. Tenzin dodged or redirected all of the attacks. His bending was great and he didn't once fall behind. Pema was on the edge of her seat gasping and yelping for joy while Katara was standing and cheering on her husband and son.

"Hit him with the ice! The ice! Send him in a tornado Ten!" The intense battle got Pema on her feet with excitement. She cheered on Tenzin and occasionally Avatar Aang. But finally Aang caught Tenzin with icing his hands and feet to the ground. Katara cheered for her husband's victory and rushed to hug him. She hugged Tenzin for a good job and fantastic bending. Tenzin smiled meekly. He obviously didn't like being beaten by his father. Pema joined in Katara's praise of the battle.

"That tornado kick you did was amazing. The way you dodged those rocks was brilliant." She knew that she probably sounded foolish to the trio, but she couldn't care less. She was in awe at their bending ability. Aang smiled proudly at her praise and Tenzin just beamed at her enthusiasm. When she and Katara were done admiring them Avatar Aang left the arena with Katara to deal with business and left Tenzin to walk with Pema to the Temple.

They walked in comfortable silence up the slope to the Temple until the reached the doors.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" Tenzin all but blurted out. It had been bugging him the whole way up to the Temple. She smiled at him which caused something warm to spread in his stomach.

"Of course, it was the most amazing thing I've ever seen." She gave into the urge that had been gnawing at her for a while and hugged Tenzin around the neck. She felt his arms wrap loosely around her waist as if unsure what to do. Tenzin felt the sudden urge to hold her tighter, but shook it off. He guessed it wasn't weird for friends to hug, but he still felt as if he were a dirty old lecher hugging her. She didn't hold on for long and released him a second later.

"You were fantastic. Thanks for letting me watch." She said when they parted from their embrace.

They walked in the Temple together chatting about trivial things. A figure at the end of the entrance hall was briskly walking towards them. Pema felt her stomach drop out. Walking towards them was the statuesque figure of Lin Bei Fong. Pema glanced at Tenzin to see a confused expression on his handsome features. Pema didn't know why she just stood there, but she was unable to leave Tenzin's side. She had a feeling that they might argue again. Maybe she felt that if she physically stood in Lin's way then they would avoid a spatwith Tenzin. She saw how irritated he was this morning after their spat. He was usually so calm and rational to see him so annoyed made Pema uneasy. For that moment she believed that he was hers to protect and support, but when Lin reached them she looked first to Tenzin and then to Pema.

"Could you excuse us for just a moment?" she said politely to Pema. Pema gave Tenzin a look that clearly said

'Are you going to be ok?' he gave the smallest of nods. She bowed to Lin then Tenzin and left.

Pema felt an ache in her heart as she heard frantic whispers coming from the hall as soon as she left. Lin and Tenzin had been together for sometime now, but for a while they have been fighting and avoiding each other. She always felt guilty when they faught because she secretly wish it would end them. When Tenzin asked Pema for advice about Lin there was a part of her that wanted to tell him it wasn't worth it. She treated him as if he was of least importance. She put her work and training above being with him. Pema wanted to say that she would cherish him and prioritize him. But it felt wrong and selfish. So she always gave advice to wait until they could calmly talk and make up.

She new she never had a chance with him. Lin was everything she wasn't. Strong willed brilliant, respected, beautiful and a bender to boot. Everyone always said that their children would be the most powerful benders. This comment always made Pema's stomach churn, because truth be told she frequently fantasized about marriage to Tenzin and baring his children. She was only eighteen, but she was exceedingly mature for her age and didn't find it strange that she was having these thoughts. But these fantasizes would only remain fiction, because when the couple made up Pema would return to her role as the friend. She would love him in secret whilst he loved another. His friendship would be enough. She was doing just fine as the situation was presently. She constantly felt warm when he walked by. She always felt the jerk of delight in her stomach when he smiled her way or blew air to distract her from meditation. He was so calm and rational, but then he could also be silly and energetic. His handsome features were branded in her memory and dreams. Some dreams were more appropriate than others. She sighed and instead of heading towards her room she detoured towards the stables. She needed to talk to Appa.

author's note : Reviewers get to have a heart to heart with Appa (still own nothing) also I'm sorry if you guys don't like how I portray Lin. I don't mean to make her sound like a bitch or anything. I think she is awesome and she's one of my favorite characters, but her and Tenzin broke up for a reason. and I'm just trying to show how they were growing apart.


	5. An Air Nomad's Advice

"I don't know what to do Appa." She proclaimed as she threw him yet another papaya. By now it was late at night. She had been venting to Appa for spirits know how long.

"He's with Lin. They've been together forever and everyone says they're the power couple of Republic City." Appa nuzzled her arm with his fuzzy head in understanding.

"I said I would just be happy being his friend, but I don't know anymore. He's just so-" she paused "Wonderfully amazing. Plus she's closer to his age and she's everything I'm not." She started to list the qualities of Lin, "A bender, intelligent, successful, and beautiful."

"Well Ms. Pema you're quite lovely yourself." A low voice responded. Her head snapped to Appa.

"Don't put yourself down. You're very bright and beautiful. You're kind, caring and Ten would be lucky to have you." The voice didn't sound like it was coming from Appa. She looked around only to find to her horror Avatar Aang hanging from the beams on the ceiling. She stood as he floated down to her

"Avatar Aang I-I didn't-know." She stopped herself from stammering further by burying her face in her hands. He laughed lightly at her humiliation.

"How long were you there for?" she finally asked

"About seven papayas ago." He answered. She went a shade darker.

"So you heard everything."

"Yes." He said with a smile. He sat down and beckoned her to join him.

"So from what I gathered you're quite taken with my son." She nodded as she looked to the ground.

"But you don't think you're worth his notice. Correct?" she nodded again.

"And although you don't hate Lin you feel she isn't treating him right." She nodded for a third time and looked at Aang. She was surprised to see him smiling.

"What does it feel like to be in love?" she blurted out. Aang's grin widened.

"Like your dancing on air. Of course with me and Ten you might actually be dancing on air." Her body went rigid. That is the exact way she had described her dance with Tenzin at her party. He looked at her knowingly.

"Are you in love with my son?" he asked. She shut her eyes as tight as she could. The longing for him was killing her. A tear slipped down her cheek as she nodded. Aang wrapped his arm around her shoulders and she laid her head on his robes, dampening them with her tears. She loved him, but she would never have him.

"Can I tell you a secret Pema?" he didn't wait for her answer,

"Tenzin and his current partner aren't getting along as well as they used to. They are both older now and have their goals set. She wants to focus on her work and that's her drive in life. He wants peace, love and someone to share a life and family with. She has no plan to have said family and doesn't understand why he wishes for one. They've been growing apart for ages and the only thing that keeps them together is that they've been with each other for so long, they know nothing else. Plus the press would annihilate them if the split, but those aren't reasons enough to spend your life with someone. Tenzin knows this deep down. Infact I've seen him have interest in another woman." At this Pema perked her head up.

"Who?" she asked he smiled at her.

"Oh just this stunning Acolyte he met. She's kind, caring and really beautiful. She's Appa's favorite stable girl so I approve of his choice. She came to our training session today and she's sitting next to me confessing her love for my son." He smiled down at her

"Me? Oh no Tenzin just thinks of me as a friend." Pema responded.

"Pema he has only let two people watch our training session. Lin and you. He thinks it humiliating to have people see him loose to his old man. But he was showing off today. He wanted to impress you."

"But what about the age difference?" she blurted out. Aang just continued to smile.

"Katara and I have ninety-eight years in-between us I think sixteen is nothing compared to that." Pema cracked a smile and gave a watery kind of laugh. Aang smiled down at her.

"He may not know it yet, but he has feelings for you Pema. He'll come around." She smiled brightly at him.

"Do you really believe that?" she asked. He nodded

"I wouldn't have you waste your time on him if I didn't think so." she felt happiness consume her. Even though she was pretty sure Aang was just comforting and really didn't believe it, she couldn't help but feel hopeful for a future with Tenzin.

A/N: sorry it took so long for such a short chapter i don't know why but this chapter was like pulling teeth. hope you like it and i'll get Chapter 6 up hopefully soon :) and a per usual i don't own anything


	6. I'll Show You Mine

I'm alive! sorry it took longer than usual. When you live in the middle of nowhere the internet tends to fail :/ **Disclaimer:** I may not own the characters, but I do own a inpressive care bears night shirt ;) ikr sexy... hope you like the chapter

Tenzin sat on the ferry in silence. He had traveled to the city to surprise Lin for lunch. He had been reduced to asking his parents for council about Lin. Avatar Aang had been useless with his advice, telling his son to show her the marble trick. His mother was more helpful saying that he should surprise her, try and reignite the spark. But this advice came at a price of an awkward encounter with his mother and a talk about his emotions.

So he decided to go to her work during her break and go out to lunch with her. He personally thought it was brilliant, a small gesture that could get things back on track. But when he arrived at her office she was on her way out. She looked at him with confusion. He explained that he was there to spend her lunch break with her. She looked regretfully at the door behind him.

"I can't Ten. We just got a tip about some money laundering."

"Can't the officers handle it?" she looked ruefully at the door again not answering his question. Instead she apologized again and left through the doors behind him. He understood, of course. It was her job and she was needed, but his failed attempts left him disappointed.

He entered the temple and looked up at the sound of his name.

"Tenzin." Aang called to his son. "I thought you were spending the afternoon in the city."

"Change of plans." He responded blandly. Aang gave him a sorrowful look which he didn't react to.

"Well now you can help me with the tattoo seminar." Aang said excitedly. Tenzin rolled his eyes. The seminar was held every once in a while to teach those who didn't know about the process and significance of the master airbending tattoos. It involved him taking off most of his cloths to show the Acolytes the placement of the tattoos. It was embarrassing, but he was unable to say no to his father.

"Okay, Dad."

They ate lunch together and walked to the east side of the temple where the class would be held. They set up chairs in rows and waited by the door for the class to arrive. The Acolytes started to arrive ten minutes before the class. They all bowed politely in greeting and slowly made their way into the room. From around the corner came the sound of a voice. A voice that made a smile cross Tenzin's face. Pema came into view and was talking with her friend. As they approached, Pema met his eye. They both bowed.

"Excited about the seminar ladies?" Aang asked. They both nodded politely. Aang smiled.

"Good. It brings much embarrassment to my son, which will be enjoyable to all of us."

"Why are you embarrassed Master Tenzin?" asked Pema innocently.

"You would be to if you had to prace around with no shirt on, showing off your tattoos." She smiled menacingly.

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours." Jin had already entered the class and Aang was distracted with welcoming other Acolytes to notice Tenzin's shocked face.

"You have a tattoo?" he asked flabbergasted. She just continued to grin.

"Wh-Wh-What?" He stared at her.

She winked at him as she said, "I'll tell you later."

"Time to get started Ten." Aang notified his son. They entered the room and walked to the front where an area was cleared for them to stand. Before the Acolytes settled, Tenzin found his gaze mindlessly searching for those green eyes. He found her sitting almost dead center of the room. The class consisted of only about twenty Acolytes since the others attended the seminar last year. His eyes connected with hers for a second. He was still looking at her strangely. She didn't think her little confession would shock him so much. She just smiled and raised her eyebrow at him as he stood in front of the class.

Aang started the presentation off by first introducing himself, Tenzin and the Acolytes who specialized in tribal tattoos who would be helping. As they talked Tenzin found his gaze meeting Pema's. Once or twice she would stick out her tongue at him or cross her eyes in an effort to make him laugh and mess up his speech. He was amused at her funny faces, but forced back his mirth. They talked about the tradition and significance of the markings and then came the placement of the arrows.

"Now, I know you don't wish to see me shirtless, so Tenzin will show us his arrows instead." He gestured to his son and signaled him to display his arrows. Tenzin's eyes flickered to Pema and saw her snickering at him. He glared at her knowing she was amused by his embarrassment. He removed his over draping and looked at his father somewhat menacingly, trying to tell him he wasn't happy about the situation.

"Come on Ten, don't be modest." His father encouraged. Tenzin pulled his undershirt over his head leaving his torso bare.

To his horror, someone wolf whistled as he threw the shirt to the ground. He looked over to his father's amused face. It had been his dad, Aang just couldn't resist himself. The class fell into muffled laughter. They didn't want to be disrespectful, but Tenzin's reaction was priceless. He found Pema's face again in the crowd to see her over come with silent laughter. She was a menace. She was enjoying this all too much. The sight of Tenzin's well toned torso made her want to drool. She knew this seminar would be the cause of some more wildly inappropriate dreams. She swallowed hard. He was gorgeous. Aang regrouped the class and pointed to the arrows on Tenzin's upper body explaining the reason for their positioning. After that the time came to expose the arrows on his legs. He really started to wonder why he said yes to doing this.

His father signaled for him to remove his lower covering. He stood in his under garments, thankfully covered down to his thigh. Another whistle sounded through the room this time it came from the crowd. Everyone laughed heartily at Tenzin's horror. Aang tried to hide his mirth behind a feigned cough, but failed somewhat miserably. Tenzin kept a serious expression on his face as he scanned the audience. He saw Pema and gave her a death glare. He had the strangest feeling that it was her who caused his humility. She just laughed and shrugged at him. He would have his revenge.

"Now that's enough." Aang said reeling in the class though he was still smiling himself. He proceeded to explain the arrows on Tenzin's lower body.

"Now put your clothes back on, son." Aang said when he was done. They finished off the presentation explaining the tattooing ritual and process.

At the end when Aang asked, "Any questions?" a few raised their hands.

"Is it any different for women?" asked a girl close to the front.

"Did the styles vary due to the different temples?" a boy asked near the door.

"Does it hurt?" asked the girl sitting behind Pema.

"To be honest my arrow ceremony was so long ago I can't remember much of the feelings during it." answered Aang. "Do you remember Ten?" Tenzin had a thought, an evil thought. He was going to get back at Pema.

"Why don't we ask Acolyte Pema? She might know." His eyes locked with Pema's. They were widened in shock. She couldn't believe he had said that. Everyone looked at her in questioning. She pressed her lips together and glared at Tenzin's smug expression. Whispers sounded through the class.

"She has a tattoo?"

"Wonder what it is."

"Wonder _where_ it is."

_'Touché'_ she thought.

"I don't have tribal air nomad tattoos Master Tenzin. So I don't believe that's relevant to this class." She said politely still holding his stare.

"To answer your question Acolyte Kai, it does hurt, but the honor out weighs the pain." the girl behind Pema nodded. A few more questions were answered and then the class was dismissed.

Tenzin and Aang were at the door thanking everyone graciously for coming. Pema and Jin were one of the last people to leave the room. As Aang thanked them, they both smiled genuinely. When Pema's eyes met Tenzin's she gave him a hardened glare, bowed and walked away. He continued to smile. He had gotten her. Aang gave his son a peculiar look and departed as well to attend to business in the city.

Later that day after Tenzin had finished all of his paper work he decided to stretch his legs. Tenzin walked down the corridor and took a corner to head towards the grounds when he noticed a figure at the other end of the corridor. A brown haired girl carrying a bag of feed over her shoulder.

"Acolyte Pema." Tenzin called. She snapped her head up and stopped walking. Her expression went from confusion to a glare in seconds. He reached where she stood and his smile resumed its position on his face.

"Did you enjoy the seminar?" he asked smugly. She continued to glare at him. "Come on. It wasn't that bad was it?" she dropped the bag of feed at her feet and punched Tenzin's arm. It hadn't hurt, but he still grabbed his bicep as if it did. "What was that for?" he asked in mock confusion.

"Oh, you know what that was for." She stepped closer to him trying to be intimidating. "You just happened to blurt out to an entire class about my tattoo." He continued to smile. "I've had three guys already ask me where it is."

"Well that will teach you to embarrass a Master." He joked. She rolled her eyes

"Fine, lesson learned. Truce?" she offered her hand for a shake.

"Truce." He agreed and shook her hand. "So are you going to tell me?" he asked.

"I almost want to say you don't deserve it, but I guess so." he picked up the feed and carried it for her, letting her protest fall. As they walked to the stables, she told him the story of how she got the tattoo.

"When my parents died I was left in the city on my own for three months before I came here. They threw me in an orphanage on the bad side of town." She didn't show any sadness in her words as she revisited her chilhood. "The other girls at the orphanage told me I had to toughen up if I was going to live in that part of town. They told me I would be mugged or picked on if I didn't learn fast. So this one girl took me in the streets one day. She told me that the quickest way to learn was experience." She paused as on coming people passed them. She once again found herself telling her deepest secrets to this man. She wanted to tell him every detail, all the smells and feelings she had, but she just retold the highlights.

"She dropped me off eight blocks from the orphanage in the market and told me to find my way back." She continued. "So I wandered around the market for a little bit. I didn't recognize anything and I was so confused. I took a wrong turn down an alley and got jumped by some older boys. They didn't find anything on me so they knocked me out and ran for it. I woke up and it was almost dark. Some one had taken my shoes and it was starting to mist. I was starving because I hadn't eaten anything. So the next food stand I saw, I stole from like the older girls told me to do. But the man saw me take the food and chased me down the road. I got cornered down a street with some weird looking signs and the market man was running towards me furious. But before he could reach me this big burly man with patterns on his arm came out from one of the shops. All he did was look at the market man and he coward. He told him to leave me alone and he did. He then looked to me and asked what I was doing in that part of town." She sighed "I told him the whole story, breaking down like a little girl. So he told me he could make me tougher than all the other girls and stop them from picking on me. He took me in the shop he came out of. I saw some other big guys with patterns on their arms just like him. He sat me down in a chair and asked my name. I told him Pema, and he took out his needle and ink. He told me the safest way back to the orphanage as he worked on it and when I got back, all the girls were so jealous of my tattoo. They thought I was some kind of goddess after that." She laughed a grave laugh. "I thanked him before I left, but I never did find his shop again to thank him properly for helping me."

He didn't see sorrow in her eyes or hear hurt in her voice. She was just stating the facts and retelling them.

"So are you going to tell me what it is or am I going to have to guess?" he asked jokingly and the sparkle came back to her eyes.

"I just told you a deeply personal story and that's all you want to know?" she laughed while saying this.

"I bet it's something embarrassing. That's why you won't tell me." She rolled her eyes at him as they entered the stables. She relieved him of the feed and dumped it in Oogi's barrel.

"Is it skull and crossbones? A large snake?" His eyes crinkled, "I've got it. It's a hogmonkey isn't it?" She laughed but didn't say anything as they waked back out onto the grounds. His guesses continued and became more and more ridiculous.

"I bet my glider that it's a flying bison saying 'Yip Yip horray!'" She held her stomach as she laughed.

"Hand over your glider 'cause that's definitely not it."

"Come on then, what is it?" She looked like she was debating on if she should tell him. He gave her the best pout face he could manage. She giggled.

"Okay, I'll tell you, _only_ if you never do that again."

"Deal." He agreed. She laughed lightly.

"Now, don't be too disappointed. It's not as cool as a skull and crossbones." He smiled.

"Well, what is it then?" she stopped walking looked into his eyes and smiled.

"A lotus. He asked me my name, I said Pema and he thought it was suiting." His eyes softened.

"It does suit you." They just smiled at each other. She cherished these moments when they could just stand together and be happy. She would hold these moments dear in her heart.

"But where is it?" he asked jokingly. She raised her eyebrow. "Hey, I showed you where mine are." He argued. She just smiled and shook her head.

They walked back to the temple for dinner and parted for their respected tables. Pema sat down with Jin.

"Hey, what did you think of that class today?" she asked Pema.

"It was cool." She responded.

"I thought it was it was brilliant. I was talking with the specialist afterward about taking some extra classes on it. What do you think?"

"Sounds good, but you're on your own. I couldn't think of the pain it would put someone through to have that many tats." Jin smiled. She didn't expect Pema to join her.

"Oh hey, how did Master Tenzin know you have a tattoo?" she asked. She had been surprised at his joke during the seminar. Actually she was surprised that Master Tenzin even knew how to joke. Of course, she knew of her best friend's lotus, but was surprised to find that someone else knew.

"Oh-uh, it might have come up in conversation." Pema didn't just share this information with everyone. It signified a hard time in her life. She only shared it with Jin after a couple years of being friends and roommates. It really showed how she felt for the airbender, letting him in like that. Jin smiled to herself at the thought.

Across the room sat Tenzin, looking at the young woman with a difficult past. He liked knowing about her, knowing how she became the wonderful person she was. Sure her life wasn't as tough as a lot of other children, but still she survived more than most with a pure soul. He had considered her his friend for a while now. She had made him act differently, almost silly. Like his dad sometimes. He liked feeling childish and young. Yes, she was most definitely his friend, but he felt something different than with his other friends. The way he always wanted to hear her laugh, and how he wanted to be the cause of her happiness. He didn't understand it and just passed it off as a close friendship. But as his father and mother watched him gaze at Pema from across the room, they both knew that he felt much more than friendship for the girl. The only question was, when would Tenzin himself realize it?

**A/N:** Please review all criticism helps plus reviewers get to see all of Tenzin's tattoos ) (I've resorted to bribery) Also a big thank you to my beta FooFooCuddlyWHAT check out their stories as well :)


	7. The Speed Demon

I just knocked off two chapters woooo. also i recently published a oneshot about Tenzin and Pema called **Not One Regret**. please check it out

**Disclaimer:** not claiming to own anything

Pema knew that her day wasn't going to be any fun. She had kitchen duty today and she was on cleaning duty tonight. All the acolytes took shifts on cleaning the temple. It was just a way to share the load. But she had been taking on an extra shift of kitchen work, as well as her stable chores so her friend Jin wouldn't get in trouble for lagging behind on her work. Jin was the one who usually worked with the cooks, but as of late she had been taking more and more classes, making it almost impossible to do her chores. Pema didn't want Jin to get in trouble because she was taking initiative to learn so she took on her shifts. She hadn't complained once. She believed that her friend should embrace her interest. But all the work was taking its toll. It was the equivalent of working two full time jobs at once. She would long for just a few hours of sleep or even just a warm bath most days. But tonight she was going to be up until the early hours of the morning mopping and dusting all corners of the temple.

She quickly finished feeding the bison and headed up to the kitchen a floor above her. Her morning was spent chopping vegetables and sweating over a hot pot of rice. She followed the cook's instructions and ran around the steaming kettles and pots. She felt the slim layer of grime, dirt and sweat settle on her body by lunchtime. She was running in-between the stables and kitchen at almost a full sprint. She needed to clean all of the stables, prepare one of the bison for flight, and brush the bison while prepping the fruit and vegetables, and wash the dishes for the whole kitchen. She dropped down into her seat at lunch. She breathed heavily from running up the steps to serve the food. Her hair was sticking up and fraying in her ponytail. She felt hay inside her robes and she knew that she most definitely smelled like a mix of bison poop and dirty dishwater.

She looked at her food and started eating happily. Jin was going to join her soon and she didn't want her feeling guilty. She had found something she really enjoyed learning about, and she had always been so supportive of Pema and her issues. She saw Jin enter at the other side of the dinning hall. She waved her aching arm for her friend to join her. Jin smiled and walked towards Pema.

"Hi, how was class?" Pema asked Jin pleasantly.

"Fantastic!" She held an excited tone in her voice.

"We learned about the air bending stances and mindset. Avatar Aang came in and showed us in person." She retold her learning's from this morning with interest and exaggerated enthusiasm. Pema smiled genuinely at her friend. She really was enjoying herself.

"But it's a shame I won't be able to go to the night seminar." Pema looked at her quizzically.

"Why not?"

"I'm on painting duty tonight." She sighed "I'm touching up the molding in the south wing." Her face fell, "They were going to introduce us to the arrow tattooing process." Pema felt bad for her friend. She was most interested in the master airbending rituals and the tattooing ever since the seminar they had attended together. She wanted to become a specialist in that area. It would be very important for her to attend the seminar. She remembered all the times Jin had held Pema while she cried and wept about her parents. She had been Pema's best friend for four years and always helped her when she needed it.

"Go to the seminar, hun. I'll take your night shift." Jin looked up at Pema with shock.

"Pema, I couldn't do that to you. You're already taking my kitchen job. You look like death warmed over and you've been working to the bone." Jin had always felt like she needed to care for Pema being that she was older, but Pema wanted to help her with her dream.

"Hun, you need to attend this night class. They only do one a year and its really important for your studies. I've been doing fine and one more shift won't hurt." Pema smiled reassuringly at her friend.

"Pema, you barely have time to breathe, let alone sleep or eat. It doesn't matter if I go tonight." Pema sighed.

"Sweetie you've been listening to my moaning and whining for four years. Let me do this. Its nothing compared with your studies. I know how much you love it and I'm not going to let you miss it tonight, so stop arguing." Pema set her face to a hard stare that couldn't be argued with. Jin looked gratefully at her friend. She hugged her and whispered thanks into her ear. So now not only did she have her night shift, but Jin's also. But Jin had been such a good friend over the years it wasn't any burden. Pema smiled they let a loving silence settle while they ate. Pema picked up the plate and tried to look at her reflection.

"Do I really look like death warmed over?" she asked. Jin giggled and nodded. Pema's chest fell. "I'll brush my hair before I go back to work." Jin nodded again, saying it was a good idea.

After the meal, Jin returned to her class while Pema picked up the dishes and washed them down in the sink. Then she had a good two hours before she had to be back in the kitchen to return to the chaos of cooking dinner. She went to the stable to catch up on her stable work that she had missed that morning. She changed the feed and water for the bison. Raked the two stables she missed and cleaned Appa's and Oogi's horns. Appa had nudged her tired body once or twice with love, nearly knocking her to the ground with the littlest effort being as she was ready to fall over her self. The time came for her to start up to the kitchens. She had one of the other stable workers haul in the hay for her. They all were so nice to her during this crazy work period of hers and obliged to her kindly. She sprinted up the stairs, taking them two at a time. She rounded the corner and collided with something at full speed. A blur of orange and red crossed her vision. The ground came up beneath her and hit her side hard. Her arms and legs fell on something soft. Papers were scattered all over the floor and a grunt sounded from the thing she had hit. Her head snapped to look at the object. To her horror, it wasn't a thing, but a person. It was Tenzin. Her arms and legs were entangled with his. Her side was in contact with the ground. But for the most part, she was lying on top of him.

She had had a dream like this once. Of course they were on a bed, not the floor, and she was not as embarrassed as she was right now. She pushed her head off of his chest and sat straight up.

"Oh, my spirits. Tenzin, I'm so sorry. I-I was going to the-the kitchens and I-I wasn't looking. Are you Ok? I'm so sorry." She was rambling her apologies while picking up all the papers she made him drop. He seized her actions by putting his hand on her arms. She looked into his eyes to see them smiling. Her stomach dropped out at their contact. The warmth spread through her body from where his hands were, and for a second she forgot how tired she was or how overworked she was. He was looking at her and smiling. She sighed.

"I'm sorry I ran you over. Are you ok?" She asked more slowly this time. She held his elbows since his hands were still on her biceps restricting her movement.

"I'm fine, Pema. Are you ok? You took quite a fall as well." She smiled

"I'm fine. Just my dignity is wounded." He laughed.

"I hear it's over-rated anyway." He helped her stand, still holding her arms.

"Thank you." She said when she stood. She handed him the papers she had gathered.

"Why were you going to the kitchens? Father said he saw you with Appa just this morning." She looked down at her feet.

"I'm just covering for a friend today." She explained. Tenzin held a questioning gaze on her.

"Just today?" he asked.

"Why do you ask?" She wanted to avoid the subject of her friend's absence.

"Just that you've been looking tired lately, and I see you helping after and before meals, as well as in the stables." A quick answer didn't come to her. All she could think was that he had noticed. He noticed how tired she was and where she was working. She hadn't even seen him for the last couple of days except at meals.

"I-she-well-" She couldn't think of a lie fast enough to cover for her friend.

"She's been taking some extra classes and I offered to cover for her." She explained the truth. He nodded in understanding.

"I see. Well, I'll escort you to the kitchens so no one else falls victim to 'Pema the Speed Demon'." He joked. She met his gaze again with a smile.

They fell into step with each other and walked toward the kitchens.

"So, are you participating in the annual cleaning tonight?" he asked.

"I'm overlooking tonight, so I'll make sure you don't hit someone with a feather duster or fall off a ladder." He smiled down at her.

"Yeah, I'm on tonight. And I won't fall off a ladder. I'm not that clumsy."

"I don't know. You're a danger to your own and everyone else's health around here." She glared at him as they approached the door to the kitchens.

"Well thank you, Master Tenzin, for ensuring the safety of those around me." They smiled once more at each other and she entered the kitchens. As the door closed behind her she heard him call to her.

"See you tonight, Pema." A warm shiver ran through her spine. She suddenly had the energy to make it the rest of the day.

Tenzin was smiling widely as he walked away from the door. He had been just thinking of the bright eyed girl when she quite literally knocked him off his feet. Despite her collision with him, he couldn't help but smile at her. She was redder than a tomato and was franticly gathering his papers and apologizing. There were dark circles under her eyes and she looked worn. He had suspected she was working double shifts but was surprised to hear her reasons. She was doing a favor for someone. She was putting her health on edge for a friend. She didn't complain or give a hint of exhaustion. She was doing above satisfactory at both jobs and was keeping up just fine. She was a tough spirit to break. She was working tonight as well. He made a note to look after her with an extra special eye.

A/N: Don't forget to Review (please) :D also thanx to all of those who already reviewed. you guys make my day. and finally thank you to FooFooCuddlyWHAT for beta


	8. Most Definitely a Dream

Two chapters in one day! woooo. hope you like it

She wiped the sweat from her brow and took off her dishwashing gloves and apron. The only light left on in the kitchens was to let her see the sink and soap to finish the dishes. Pema finished up the plates after dinner, having to skip it herself to finish off her bison duties. It was five minutes until she needed to meet with the rest of the Acolytes to clean the temple. Not enough time to run to the shower and clean herself, but that wasn't an issue. She was the last to leave and headed towards the entry hall to pick up hers and Jin's supplies for the work tonight. She reasoned that if she worked fast she wouldn't be the last one to go to sleep. Maybe she could even manage enough time to take a quick shower or bath. No, she might drown herself in a bath on accident. Just a shower, then.

She climbed the stairs and heard the chatter of the entry hall. Everyone was already waiting to start. She came up into the crowd. Only about half of the acolytes were cleaning tonight, while the others would take a shift tomorrow night. But unluckily, she was doing it tonight. She would never complain. It was her duty as a member of the air acolytes, but she was half dead right now and would give anything she had just for some sleep and a warm shower. Tenzin appeared in front of the doors leading to the grounds which everyone was facing. He gave off the assignments and pointed to the laid out supplies. She grabbed her cleaning supplies and Jin's painting supplies and headed towards the west wing where she would first knock off her duties.

Tenzin was the over looker for tonight seeing as his father was leading one of his seminars again. He was supposed to wonder the temple answering questions and helping the cleaning. Only the West wing and South wing were being cleaned tonight. The East and North would be done tomorrow night. Tenzin walked around the rooms on the first floor of the West wing. All of the acolytes were working quietly as he walked by. Everything seemed in place so he went to the second floor. It wasn't until the fourth floor that he found the thing he was looking for.

Pema was forcing herself to stay awake and work. Her eyes were heavy and her limbs sore, but she kept moving. A blast of air shocked her out of her stupor. Her head snapped to see Tenzin down the hall.

"Hello, Ms. Pema. Everything alright?" he asked with a smile. She forced a smile on her face, not wanting him to see her exhaustion.

"Just fine, Master Tenzin, but I think we should close the windows. A strange wind has been blowing." He huffed in amusement

"I think that's the work of other forces, Pema." He conjured up a breeze purposefully to blow on her hair. She just raised an eyebrow and returned to her work.

"Pema?" She lifted her head again to meet his gaze. It had changed to be full of concern.

"Just promise me you'll go straight to bed after." She smiled weakly.

"After I finish the work." She agreed. Her face was heating up with the stare he was giving her. He nodded and briskly walked away.

He had been worried about her ever since she ran him over that morning. She was beaten to the bone with exhaustion and he was sure she would collapse any second. She needed rest. She had dark circles under her eyes and her skin was a sickly pale color. He didn't want to boss her around like he was her father, but it was tempting to just have her march to her room for sleep. But he reasoned that she knew what she could handle.

He walked by her a few more times always making sure to keep her alert with gusts of air. He always gave her a cheeky smile, which she would return. When she had finally finished the area she was assigned, she packed her cleaning supplies back in their designated closet, grabbed the paint and ladder and made her way to the south wing. It took almost all of her energy to carry the supplies to the room she was working on. Her lamp didn't quite fill the whole room with light, but it let off enough so she could at least she could see what she was painting. The floor was covered in a dirty white cloth so she wouldn't drip the paint on the hard wood. She set straight to work, eager to finish. The work was slow because she had to wipe down the dusty molding before painting over with the first coat. Her yawning became unstoppable and she had just finished the first side of the room when a loud, angry voice pierced the silence. It echoed in the empty room and startled her almost to falling off the ladder.

"Pema!" She took hold of the ladder and looked to where the voice came from. Walking towards her was Tenzin. His face looked angry and steaming.

"What are you doing?!" She looked back at her paint job to see if he was criticizing her work.

"Did I do something wrong?" She asked not being able to find any issues to the molding.

"Why are you here?!" He raged. Her brain was really working slowly.

"Is this the wrong room?" He looked at her in disbelief.

"Pema, you said you were going to bed after you finish in the west wing. And now almost everyone else is in bed except you!" It took a second for the words to register in her mind.

"Oh. No, I said I would go to bed when I was done with my work. And this," she gestured to the molding, "Is my work." Her words seemed slurred to her, but she wasn't going to repeat herself.

"No, you were assigned only one job as was everyone else. So unless you—" he paused in realization. "Pema are you still covering for your friend?" He asked trying to stay calm. She just nodded slowly. He heaved a sigh.

"Pema, I'm going to check on the other two people still up, but when I come back, I don't want to find you here. I want you in bed sleeping. Understand?" she nodded.

When he left, she decided to make quick work. She franticly dusted and painted not being as careful or meticulous as before. She felt like she was wobbling all of the sudden and her vision started to become fuzzy. She shook it off and continued. She moved the ladder to the final side of the room and climbed it to finish it off. She remembered grabbing the paint brush and stroking the molding, but then her vision began to slide in and out the unbalanced feeling came back and she felt the rush of her stomach as she fell.

Tenzin was walking back to the room Pema had been in. He had been furious to see her still up.

_'She has no regard for her own health and safety.'_ The other two acolytes had already been in bed for a while leaving Pema the only one up. She had been working so hard just so a friend could take some classes. He found that he held anger toward her friend for not noticing Pema's limitations and allowing her to go this far. He was all ready to give Pema a long speech if he found her still painting. He felt his insides boil. But something stopped his anger. It had stopped his body altogether. His heart wasn't beating and he forced himself to remember how to breathe. Down the hall, a loud crash sounded, and a thud vibrated the ground. No scream or wail. It came from the room Pema was in and he broke into a run.

She was on the ground with the ladder over turned and the paint splattered all over the floor. She was laying face down on the ground with her head to the side. She was sprawled with her limbs at weird angles and her skin was pasty white. Horror struck his veins. He rushed to her side and turned her over to her back. He was relieved slightly to see her breathing. He cradled her head in his arm and wrapped his other at her knees. He lifted her with little effort and hurried out of the room. His only thought was to get her to his mother.

He reached his parents' quarters in no time with his long stride. The fear was still in his veins, making his breathing shallow and his movements quick. He entered their room without knocking, and called for his mother to wake. Katara moaned sleepily from the bed with protest. He walked to her shared bed with Aang and said franticly, "Mother, its Pema. She fell and now she's not waking up." Katara looked up at her son's worried face from the bed and the words and situation finally registered. She bolted upright and reached for her robe and healing water.

"Set her on the couch." Katara instructed. Tenzin did so, gently laying her down. He looked at her lifeless face unconscious on his parents' couch. Katara pushed him out of the way so she could heal. She kneeled by Pema's head and started bending her healing water. A moan was heard from the bed as Aang stood to see what was disturbing his rest. His face filled with worry when he saw the girl on his couch. The two airbenders sat on either side of Pema waiting for Katara to say something.

"She just hit her head." She announced. "She'll be fine. But her muscles are strained and sore. She's exhausted so she won't wake, but there's no damage done." Tenzin let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding.

"Why don't you bring her to her bed Ten? She needs to sleep." He nodded and lifted her from the couch. As he left, Katara leaned into her husband.

"He really doesn't know?" She asked Aang. He just smiled and shook his head. His son still had no idea how he felt for the young woman.

Tenzin felt Pema stir slightly. She curled in his arms as he walked. Her head rested in the crook of his neck and her hand grasped his robes. She was now smiling and breathing normally. He didn't know that she was somewhat awake. She had felt the warm sensation of Katara's healing, but believed she was dreaming. She felt herself be lifted from a cushiony surface into strong arms. She instinctively tried to snuggle deeper into the body carrying her. The dream seemed so real. She could feel the arms and warmth. She could even smell him. It was a wonderful scent; musky and intoxicating. She wondered who it belonged to. She saw his features and orange robes through her almost closed eyes.

"Tenzin." She moaned happily into his robes. Her forehead was resting on his neck and the bridge of her nose brushed occasionally against his skin. Now she knew she was dreaming. Tenzin felt her puffs of breath against his collar bone. He cracked a smile when he heard her say his name.

"Go back to sleep, Pema."

"I am sleeping." She said in a drowsy voice.

"Then, how are you talking?" Her response was simply snuggling deeper into his neck.

He slid open the door to her room to see that the light was already on. Pacing in the room with worry was Pema's friend Jin. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Master Tenzin carrying her friend.

"Oh my spirits! Is she ok?" she whispered franticly. He nodded.

"She's fine. She fell of a ladder while painting, but she's just sleeping now." He turned to her bed and lowered her onto it. She was smiling in her sleep and Tenzin couldn't help but think she looked precious while in a peaceful slumber. He brushed a piece of hair behind her ear caringly. She had scared him to death tonight.

"Mmmnn 'night Ten." She mumbled.

"Good night Pema." he smiled and stood from her bedside. Jin was looking down at Pema with a guilty look in her eyes.

"Make sure she doesn't go to work tomorrow. I want her sleeping and getting food in her body. Understand?" Jin nodded. He gave one more look to sleeping Pema, and turned to leave.

"Wait, Master Tenzin." He turned to Jin.

"You said she fell while painting." He nodded.

"Well, she was covering for me so I could go to the seminar."

"You're the friend she's been covering for all week as well, I take it." Jin nodded gravely, waiting for her punishment. She didn't make any excuses, just waited.

"If you take care for her tomorrow while she's recuperating, consider your debt paid." She looked at him in disbelief. She bowed to him.

"Of course." He nodded and turned to leave once more.

"Oh, and Jin. I'm sure my father can work out a schedule of classes that work for you rather than have the same outcome as this." He said as he closed the door to their room. But before he left, he stole one more glance at the sleeping girl.

A/N: please review and thank you if you have already reviewed


	9. Feeling at Home

Finally I got this chapter up :D its been crazy with pre-season so sorry about that but im alive and still writting. hope you like this one please review

**Disclaimer:** i actually now own something...jk lol nope

Tenzin had a problem. He had feelings for his best friend. Not only was she his friend, she was his pupil. Also he was involved with another woman. He was thirty five while she just turned nineteen last week. He buried his face in his hands. He was an unfaithful old lecher. Granted he and Lin had been distant and growing further apart, but he was still with her. The times that they were distant were the times that they actually got along. They didn't fight and could be presentable in public. But as soon as he tried to reach for her again, she would rant about his unfathomable need for a family. But even if they were having issues at the present time it didn't give him the right to think of other women.

It had happened so subtly. He and Pema had been friends, nothing more. She would make him smile and laugh with her wit and foolishness. She listened to his problems, actually listened, and she had no judgment of him. He had issues sharing feelings with people until he found Pema. She offered advice and genuinely cared about the issue and the outcome. She was very wise and insightful for her young age, and she had overcome the painful ordeal with her parent's death with bravery. She remained innocent and caring. He admired her.

But when her nineteenth birthday came around he saw her sitting down at the meditation pavilion again well past midnight. He grabbed his glider and prepared for take off when he remembered the sleeping woman a few feet away. Lin had come to stay the night and visit. She was sleeping a few feet away but he felt as if she were across the bay. He couldn't reach her. But he also couldn't leave her, it was ungentlemanly. He gazed out at Pema. He knew she was thinking about her parents and all the other things she confessed to him last year. He watched the moonlight fall on her skin and dance in her waving hair. He felt his eye droop and slipped into bed next to Lin and he drifted off to sleep.

He woke up to find Lin dressed in her work cloths and heading out the door.

"Where are you going?" he mumbled through his sleepiness.

"Work." She answered turning toward him. He stood up and walked to the doorway where she stood.

"Have a good day." He said. She nodded in thanks. He kissed her cheek, and then she was gone. He dressed in his robes and headed to his office. His father was preparing him for the role of councilor when he pasted, so Tenzin was given the title Vice Councilor and had an office on the island that held his mountains worth of work. When he actually became councilor, which he was not looking forward to, his office would be moved to Republic City to work, but for now he was still on the island and Aang was working with the council.

Tenzin tended to his work without distraction until lunch time. He thought of ordering food straight from the kitchen to his office, but thought better of it. He was getting sick of being alone in the room. He thought of talking to Pema, knowing she would cheer him up. Yes, she would be a breathe of fresh air from all of this suffocating work. He stood and left for the dining hall. He spotted her eating with her roommate and friend, Jin at the far end table. People would walk by and greet her which she would always return with a smile. She was quite popular around the Temple. He walked over to her table and smiled brightly,

"Hello ladies." He greeted Pema and her friend. They both bowed in respect.

"Hello, Master Tenzin." They greeted.

"A little lemur told me that it's someone's birthday today." Pema smiled

"I'm more concerned at the fact that lemurs are talking to you. You should probably see someone about that." Pema responded.

Jin looked in-between the two and excused herself to supposedly work on chores. Tenzin took her seat across from Pema.

"Happy birthday." He said in a low voice. She smiled brightly at him.

"Thank you. Did your father remind you this year?" she asked jokingly.

"He had me circle it on my calendar." He joked. She laughed and that was when he felt it. The tingle in his stomach. It was warm and strangely comforting. Her piercing green eyes stared into is foggy silver ones the whole time they talked. He kept feeling the flutter in his stomach and passed it off as nothing.

"I saw you sitting outside this morning." He awkwardly slipped that in to conversation. She looked at him quizzically,

"Why didn't you join me? Your company is always wanted."

"Oh- well- uh," He stammered.

_'Why did you bring it up?'_ he thought angrily to himself.

"I didn't want Lin to wonder where I was." He couldn't think of a lie fast enough. He thought that she seemed a bit chest fallen after that, and she wasn't holding his gaze.

Lunch ended and they left to their respected jobs. He couldn't focus on his work for the rest of the day. His mind kept wondering back to the dining hall and the lunch shared with Pema. Her eyes were staring at him in his minds eye, and he tried to remember the feeling he got when he would hear her laugh. He was trying to convince himself that these feelings were purely plutonic. The hours seemed longer in the second half of the day. He would stare at a piece of paper having to read the memo three times before it sunk in. Why couldn't he focus?

After painful hours of work it was time for dinner. It was a special event tonight due to the celebration of Pema's birthday. It wasn't going to be as spectacular as her of age party, but it was still going to be a celebration. Tenzin found his breathing was quickening as he looked for the birthday girl amongst the sea of Acolytes. He turned to see her sitting next to none other than his father Avatar Aang. He was eating some fruit while talking to her. He heard her laugh as he approached them. The warm feeling in his stomach returned and he quickened his pace to reach her.

"Hey there, Ten." His father noticed him first.

"Did you know today is Ms. Pema's birthday?"

"You don't say?" Said Tenzin sarcastically. Pema giggled at their antics.

"Hey Pema, watch this." Aang pulled out a marble and showed it to her.

"To become a master airbender, you must learn this trick. It takes hours of practice, and is terribly difficult." She looked intrigued at his words and leaned in closer. He cupped the marble in his hands and pulled them apart. In-between his hands the marble was whizzing in circles. She watched for a moment and burst into further laughter. Tenzin just smiled at the two of them. He was about to ask to join them when an Acolyte boy came over. He had joined the Acolytes last year. He was very muscular and built like and earth bender. All the younger girls had a fancy for him. He was about twenty years old and was called Kalden. He bowed to Pema.

"Happy birthday, Pema. I was wondering if I could have this dance?" The Acolyte band was playing songs as more of background music. Pema smiled politely at the boy and nodded.

"Sure." She said turning to Tenzin and Aang. She left taking the boy's hand. A strange boiling sensation occurred in Tenzin. He didn't like how that guy was looking at Pema. His hand seemed a little lower on her back than appropriate, and his smile towards her seemed a bit more suggesting. He shook off the feelings and sat next to his father.

They talked mostly about business and Katara's progress down at the South Pole. Tenzin found that he was often distracted by the people on the dance floor, specifically the birthday girl. She was being thrown from guy to guy, her smile never faltering. They all held her, in his opinion, closer than necessary. And they all looked at her, again in his opinion, as if she were a piece of sugared moon peach. He had seen the stable boys look at her like this before, but it all of the sudden bothered him. Aang noticed the subject of his son's attention and smiled. He was so clueless to his own feelings. Aang was just about to suggest he dance with the birthday girl, as is tradition when Tenzin stood on his own. The look in his eye made Aang think he was going to tear Pema from her current dance partner. But instead he headed towards the Acolyte band.

Tenzin didn't know what inspired the idea, but he had the sudden thought for a song. He walked over to the conductor of the small band. They looked confused at his presence.

"Master Tenzin." The conductor said in surprise.

"Hello. I was wondering if you knew any old earth kingdom songs that you could play." He still looked confused.

"The birthday girl—Pema—is originally from the Earth Kingdom." He explained. The conductor nodded in understanding.

"We know some songs from the Earth Kingdom. We'll play them after we are finished with this piece." Tenzin nodded, thanked the Acolyte, and went to sit back down with his father. Aang gave him a side glance of curiosity. He was about to ask what was going on when Tenzin stood again.

The airbender weaved his way through the crowd of dancing people until he reached the center.

"May I cut in?" Tenzin asked politely to the boy and girl dancing. Pema's smile brightened as Tenzin took her hand. Suddenly the song ended and another began. It was more up beat and almost bouncy. Pema's head snapped to the band to make sure she was hearing correctly. This was an Earth Kingdom song. Her heart warmed at the sound. She found Tenzin's eyes and saw them smiling.

"Did you do this?" She asked, happiness dripping off her words. He gave her a nod. Right there, she felt like crying tears of joy. This song was a wedding song back home. It told of the lovers Oma and Shu who created Omashu. It was tradition to dance to this after you were married. Her mother use to sing this while she would cook or harvest the garden, really when ever she was happy. She knew that Tenzin didn't know this, but she still felt her heart warm at the thought. He wanted her to feel at home. They danced for the entirety of the song. She smiled and laughed out of pure bliss and Tenzin felt his heart warm at her happiness. Her eye shone brighter than ever as they danced, and he felt like the ground was miles away.

The song ended and Aang was approaching them for his dance. Pema looked into Tenzin's eyes with emotion bubbling over.

"Thank you." She mouthed as he parted from her. He nodded and handed her to his father. A few other Earth Kingdom Acolytes recognized some of the songs and taught the traditional folk dances that were associated with that certain song. The smile never left Pema's face the whole night.

At the end of the evening everyone headed off to bed and readied for sleep. Tenzin went to his quarters and did the same. As he was slipping into bed he thought about Pema. She had looked so beautiful tonight. Her face was pink from all the excitement, and her smile brightened her face. Truth be told, she looked beautiful every day. But he thought about her green eyes, slightly watered with emotion, piercing his and a shiver ran though his body. After a short time he drifted off to sleep and that's when the dreams started.

_He heard sensual music playing some where distant. He was swaying and circling with someone holding on to his hand and shoulder. His other hand was resting on that person's waist. He looked down to see Pema as his dance partner. There was an orangey glow around her. Her bright eyes shone through. She was so beautiful. He pulled her closer until her body was molded to his. She smiled her vivid smile and her laugh rang in his head. His hand drifted from her waist and trailed up to her face his palm cupped her cheek and he lowered his head. Their lips met in a gentle kiss. Her lips were soft against his. And her skin was warm to the touch. The heat in him grew as they continued the innocent kiss. He tilted his head and deepened the kiss. His hand was in her hair while his other hand rested on her hip again trying to pull her if possible closer. His tongue traced her bottom lip, begging for entrance which she granted him. Her hands were now roaming his body, but the cloth of their robes still separated their skin. He parted their lips to move to her neck. As he tasted her neck, her hot breath was puffing against his ear. He tasted the nape of her neck and trailed lower to her collar bone. She was holding his head in place, running her fingers over his scalp, inviting him to continue. Her exposed skin was limited and he wanted more. His hunger became eminent. She was caressing his chest through the robes. Even through cloth, her touch burned his skin. She unwrapped his robes, leaving his torso bare. She locked her gaze with his and he was surprised to see her giggling. She was truly at her best when she was happy. He pulled her into a searing kiss of raw passion. His fingers found the knot of her robes. It loosened at his touch. He was going to feel her soft satin skin on his. He would trail his fingers along her back and fell her shiver. As he untied the knot she moaned his name, "Tenzin."_ Tenzin bolted upright in his bed. A cold sweat was running down his face and back and his pulse pounding.

"Oh, spirits."

Since then he had had multiple dreams of her. One time they were in the meditation pavilion ravishing each other with passionate kisses and caresses. A couple of his dreams were simply holding her while she slept, or riding with her on Oogi. These dreams were equally as satisfying. He was disgusted with himself. Every time he saw her in the hall or stable he wanted to cup her face and kiss her lips. And it didn't help that he was her martial arts trainer. He found that when he would help her with a stance his pulse rushed and his grip lingered on her longer than required. He found himself staring occasionally at her during a meal. He tried to pass these urges and glances off as just an attraction to a beautiful girl, but he wasn't just thinking about her body. He would loose his thoughts in her smile and laugh. He would forget about stress of work at the thought of her green eyes. No he had feelings for Pema.

How did this happen? He was sixteen years her senior. Not only that, he was involved with someone else. He paced his quarters. He had taken to this over the last week. He needed to clear his head. Meditating hadn't been working because he couldn't clear the images of Pema and himself in the pavilion from his mind. So he continued to pace. He hadn't noticed his father enter the room. The Avatar was quietly standing in the doorway watching his son fight his inner battles. Ever since Pema's birthday, Aang knew his son had realized his feelings.

"What's on your mind, Ten?" Tenzin jerked at the sound of his father's voice.

"Oh, hi Dad." He stopped his pacing and faced his father. He still seemed preoccupied with his previous thoughts.

"Is everything okay, Tenzin?" Aang asked. Tenzin didn't meet his father's eye.

"No, I-I'm fine." Aang crossed the room and placed his hand on his son's shoulder.

"Don't try lying to me, Ten. We both know you're really horrible at it." This earned Aang a smile from Tenzin. When he didn't respond Aang asked, "Is everything okay with Lin?" Tenzin looked at the ground with shame. Aang had hit the nail right on the head.

"I'll take that as a no." Aang mumbled in assurance.

"So is this about Pema?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

"Am I really that transparent?" Tenzin asked bitterly. Aang gave a sad smile.

"Only to your mother and I."

"Oh spirits, don't bring Mother into this." Tenzin said fearfully. Aang laughed heartily.

"Don't worry this will be between us men." He gestured for Tenzin to sit. Tenzin had issues with sharing his feelings and Katara had always tried to get him to open the flood gates of his emotions.

"So what's the situation, Tenzin?" It took a few moments for Tenzin to answer his father.

He started to say slowly, "I have romantic feelings for Pema, but I'm with Lin. And we've been together for so long and I just don't know what to do. I-I don't know what I feel for Pema is. Plus, she's sixteen years younger than I am. I'm just an old man." He finished. He put his head in his hands and exhaled audibility.

"You need to shave Tenzin." He looked up at his father quizzically.

"Your hair is starting to grow back over your arrows. If you let things grow out to long, then they hide what makes us unique." He knew his father was being cryptic on purpose, but it wasn't helping. He needed Aang to flat out tell him what he meant, and what to do. Aang rolled his eyes at his son's confused face.

"I'm not going to tell you what to do, but I will tell you that you have to know what you want, and not dwell on what once was." Aang stood and left the room leaving Tenzin utterly confused.

**A/N:** Finally Tenzin got it through his thick skull lol. 5 reviews and i write another chapter. if i get less than 5 i'll still write another chapter ;P (i don't want to be that kind of aurthor.) hope it wasn't horrid. and as always thanks to my super mega cool Beta FooFooCuddlyWHAT


	10. Equinox

Oh my spirits i don't know why that took so long... sorry. school just started up for me so updates are going to be less frequent. please don't give up on me though. please read and review. hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** i own adsolutely nothing

Pema made her way down to meditation with Jin. The sun hadn't risen yet from its rest. Today was the spring equinox which was celebrated on the island with sunrise and sunset meditation. Jin was not excited about this. She moaned and refused to get up when Pema shook her awake at four-thirty in the morning. Pema ended up having to flip Jin's mattress over to roll her out of bed. Pema found it quite amusing. Jin did not. They were walking down the slope of the island to the meditation pavilion where the sunrise ritual would be held. Their fellow acolytes were walking down as well, all very sleepy, but most very excited. The equinox celebration is an ancient air nomad ceremony. Traditionally it was a day of rest and merriment in which the air benders of the tribe would, for lack of better words, put on a show. They would demonstrate their bending to show the spiritual aspect of the day. But seeing as there were only two air benders in existence the show would be very short and later in the evening rather than all day.

They reached the pavilion and took their seats near the front. Pema wanted to get a good view of the sunrise. Once everyone was seated, Avatar Aang stepped in front of the group with Tenzin at his side. His steely grey eyes looked out over the group. His gaze met hers for a fraction of a second, but he averted his stare from hers. Avatar Aang welcomed everyone and sat himself in meditation position. They all took after his lead and sat for meditation. The silence in the pavilion was deafening. Pema tried to set her mind free and release her worries, but something was unsettling her. Someone was watching her, she could feel it. Her eyes squinted open.

At the front of the group, Master Tenzin sat. He was supposed to be meditating, but his eyes kept creeping open. His gaze would fall onto the girl sitting almost furthest to the left. She was the same girl who had invaded his thoughts constantly as of late. If he wasn't working or engaged in something important, his mind would wonder to her. He would take a longer route around the temple just so he would pass the sky bison's stables where she usually worked. Right now she was relaxing and releasing her thoughts. He noticed that when she did this her lower lip would pout out in an adorable fashion. He watched her meditate since no one else would notice, and she was just too tempting to stare at. Her eyes eased open and scanned the crowd. Then they connected with his. Pure fear shot through his veins. She looked confused, but replaced it with a gentle smile. The feeling in his body disappeared as she smiled at him. His heart rate slowed down to the point of critical issue, and he seemed to notice just how loudly he was breathing. He slammed his eyes shut and tried to focus on his meditation.

Despite his best efforts he was unable to be at peace with her sitting in the same gazebo. He looked at her through almost closed eyes so he wouldn't be caught again. Her pout resurfaced on her face and his mind started to wonder again. Her lower lip was sticking out and taunting him. He wished for nothing more than to capture that lower lip with his mouth and attach her lips to his. He mentally slapped himself. The littlest things that she would do would entice him. He had been hoping that his little fancy for her would pass. He always felt like an old pervert when he thought of her like that. But it was so hard not to. He wondered what he looked like when he stared at her. Did he look like those acolyte boys that gawked at her? The pavilion remained silent and at peace until the sunlight stretched over the grass. Avatar Aang's calm voice ended the silence.

"Thank you for participating in our sunrise meditation. Please take the rest of this day to rest and revel in its spiritual blessing." They all stood and bowed to Aang and Tenzin and left the pavilion.

Pema caught Tenzin's eye as she was walking by him out of the pavilion. She gave him a smile, but he averted his gaze. She thought this was weird of him. He didn't even say goodbye to her like he did the other acolytes. She fell into step with Jin on their way up the slope.

"So what's your plan for today?" Pema asked her friend. They had the whole day to rest and relax with no work or chores.

"I am going back to sleep until dinner." Jin said. Pema chuckled.

"What's your plan Pem?" Jin asked.

"I don't know. Maybe I'll play with the lemurs." She said indifferently.

"So are you saying you're free for the day?" Pema thought that this question was a little strange.

"Umm, I guess." A strange smile settled on Jin's face.

"Okay, good."

"Why is that good?"

"Oh, no reason."

"Jin," Pema said her friends name warningly

"What's going on?" Jin still wore the strange smile.

"What would make you think anything is going on?"

"You're acting stranger than usual, that's why." Jin just smiled ahead of her not meeting Pema's questioning glare.

"I might know about someone who is suspected to have a fancy for you that want to spend the day with you." Pema gave her a skeptical look.

"Stop joking, Jin."

"I'm not joking Pem."

"Jin. Who in the name of Yue would want to spend their day off with me?" Jin's smile widened.

"Do you remember Kalden? The tall, dreamy acolyte that came here two months ago."

"Yeah, I danced with him at my party. Why?"

"Well I heard that he was interested in spending the equinox with a certain stable girl." Jin wiggled her eyebrows. Pema felt a blush rise.

"I-I can't." Jin's expression turned to one of confusion

"Why not? He's gorgeous, and he's from the city." She put on a suggestive smile.

"Well, I don't know. He does seem nice and all, I don't know I just-" her mind traveled to Tenzin. A pit settled in her stomach. She never believed that she would be with Tenzin, but she had never really thought of being with someone else.

Jin realized what her friend was having issues with.

"Hun, I know that you're going to have your happily ever after with Sifu," Pema blushed. Was she that transparent?

"But, you can have a little fun before then." Jin said playfully. She didn't want to discourage her friend's crush, but Pema needed to see other guys. Half the temple's boys wanted her. She remained ignorant to this of course. She was always so humble. It wasn't fair, really. She was measuring them up to the man who was out of her reach.

"Jin, I-I don't know. I'm just not cut out for that sort of thing."

"Pema, you were cut perfectly for this kind of thing. You're just scared is all." Pema shrugged.

"Just promise me you'll think about it." Pema agreed.

She was walking to breakfast by herself because Jin had to stop by their room for something. She turned the corner and her face lit up. The tall figure of Tenzin was walking towards her. He kept his gaze straight as if he didn't see her. She called his name to gain his attention.

"Tenzin." His eyes snapped to her but kept the serious gaze on her. His eyes didn't warm or soften. He was giving her a cool teacher stare, and she didn't like it. It wasn't what she was used to with him. This was how he looked at complete strangers.

"Yes, Acolyte Pema. Can I help you?" She felt a cold stab at the formality of his voice. No one was around them, so why was he being so stiff? He was holding his hands behind his back and standing with a straight back. It made him look like he was uncomfortable with the situation. Why was he acting like this? Did she make him that uncomfortable?

"Uh, no. Sorry for disturbing you, Master Tenzin." She bowed to him formally. He stiffly nodded his head and turned to leave.

At first she thought it was supposed to be some kind of joke he was playing, but over breakfast he was perfectly pleasant with Aang and the other acolytes, but when he met her gaze his eyes would become stern and cold again. She also had the feeling he was deliberately avoiding her gaze. She thought she was just imagining it, but it continued to worry her. Had she done something to anger him? Was it something else? Fear struck her veins and ran cold through her body. Had he found out about her feelings? She froze and forced herself to breathe.

"You okay?" Jin asked.

Pema forced a smile and responded, "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little tired, I guess." Jin nodded and turned back to her food. Pema's thoughts were racing. It was probably the reason he was being cold to her. He was never going to talk to her again. She had lost his precious friendship because of her uncontrollable feelings. Anger at herself boiled in her stomach. But then a voice sounded in the back of her mind. 'It's not your fault.' He's the one not confronting you. He's allowing the tension between you to tighten. Why should he be cold towards her if she can't help her feelings? Anger for him flared in her, but died quickly. She couldn't be angry at him if she still didn't know the situation. She was just tired and confused. She wanted to feel self pity, but couldn't. She had brought her own confusion on herself. She just continued to eat in silence.

"Hey, Pema," a voice sounded behind her. She picked her head up from her food and turned to see Kalden standing behind her. He had come to the acolytes two months ago. He was straight from the city. People said he was here for a college course. He was about a year older than her and was quite handsome. He knew it too. He had seemed nice enough at her party, but other than that she had shared near to no words with him.

"Hi, Kalden," she said in her usual cheerful voice. He gave her a charming smile.

"I heard you had no plans today and I was wondering if you would want to spend the equinox together." He said smoothly. A quick glance to Jin said that she was intently listening. Pema looked back up at Kalden. Her mind was swimming with thoughts of Tenzin. Maybe she needed to branch out. Or at least clear her mind of the air bender.

"Sure, that sounds like fun." Kalden continued to smile.

"Great! I'll see you in the entrance hall later," He left to finish his breakfast. Jin gave Pema an excited look.

"See? I told you he would ask." Pema rolled her eyes at her friend. She finished her food and left with the other acolytes.

Pema walked back to her room quickly before meeting Kalden in the entry hall. She brushed her hair and teeth to look presentable and thankfully was out of the room before having another funny look from Jin. Pema walked to the front doors of the temple to wait for Kalden. The hall was busy as usual. People were meeting to have their day off together. Some were chatting and one group of acolytes was comparing martial arts stances. She felt a tap on her back as she was watching the acolytes. She turned to see Kalden.

"Ready?" he asked. She nodded and the left the temple. His hand rested on the small of her back. It made her feel uncomfortable, but she didn't protest as they walked down the steps. He told her how pretty she looked and how excited he was to be with her today. This made her blush. She never really felt like she was something that people, more specifically men, wanted. Then again, the man whose attention she wanted was with someone else. She mentally slapped herself. She was determined not to think about him today. She was going to enjoy herself and not mope about her Sifu while she was with Kalden.

The day was nice and warm. The sun bathed the ground and their faces with its warmth. She actually managed to enjoy herself a little. Kalden was an interesting person. He was a college student majoring in the old nations. He was here for one semester to learn about the Air Nation to its full potential. They played with the lemurs and strolled through the island's trees. He had an interesting past with wild adventures with his family; whom she gathered was very wealthy, and amazing adventures with his friends. She talked very little. The main course of conversation was his family, and that was a touchy subject for her. Not everyone on the island knew what circumstances brought her to the temple, and she really didn't want everybody to know. He started talking about the city life and how it was so different from life on the island. He was very charming and would laugh at her sarcastic remarks about the city or the island. She didn't mind spending the morning with him, but something was bothering her. The way he was touching her. It was as if they had been together for years and in made her feel invaded. He always had his arm around her, and would settle his hands on her waist or the small of her back. She suspected that relationships moved this fast in the city, but it didn't make her feel comfortable.

When they sat under a moon peach tree to rest, he motioned for her to sit in his lap. She didn't like the idea, but didn't want to hurt his feelings. She settled down on the ground and they sat in silence. They picked up conversation again and talked casually.

"Pema, I really think you're great." She looked awkwardly at her hands in her lap.

"Thank you, Kalden. You're really sweet. I just-" She didn't feel the same way. She needed to say it so he wouldn't get the wrong idea, but she also didn't want to hurt his feelings. Before she could finish her sentence however a rustle of leaves caught her attention. The tree that they were sitting at the bottom of was close to the path that lead back to the temple. Her head snapped in the direction of the sound to see a tall figure with flowing robes approach them. The blue arrow on his head was a dead give away. It was Tenzin. Her body froze. They were in clear view of the path and he was surely going to notice their awkward position. But when he saw them he didn't say anything. He looked straight at her. His stare was cold and almost hateful. She met it with innocent confusion. His eyes flicked in-between her and Kalden, who was behind her. He glared one more time and continued walking. Why was he so mad at her? She didn't think he was the kind of person to be mad at a girl for her romantic feelings. And even if he did find out, he wouldn't hate her like he seemed to now. She just watched him walk away with hurt in her heart.

"Jeez. I knew he was strict, but I didn't know how strict. He was giving us the death glare." Pema nodded and felt a stinging in the back of her eyes.

Pema and Kalden spent the rest of the day together. She still didn't like how he was touching her and would discreetly move from his grasp when he would reach for her. At lunch he sat across from her and talked more about his life in the city, not allowing her to slip in a word of her opinion. He would tell her how pretty she was and how she was more beautiful than the other girls. At first this made her blush, but he never told her any good qualities about her personality. He was nice enough and quite charming, but he was very much wrapped up in himself. The time for the air bending show came and everyone gathered at the training ground. Set up in piles on the side were various shades of flowers and leaves. Avatar Aang and Tenzin walked out and bowed when people applauded. They took stances parallel to each other and started to bend the air around them. So few people in this world can say that they saw an air bender move the wind and stir the air. It was a true sight to see. They started to blow the air so that the flowers and leaves on the side of the training ground were blowing up into the sky. The different colors from the flowers mixed in the air, showing the colors of spring. At the end the Master airbenders blew the wind at the crowd of acolytes. They all applauded. The leaves and flowers rained down on the crowd. Several leaves landed in Pema's hair, and one flower floated right into her hand. It was perfectly intact and held its beauty. It was a lotus. She looked at it and smiled. If it wasn't for the way Tenzin was acting towards her, she would have thought he deliberately blew it to her. And she would be right.

He hated himself for the way he was acting. Ever since this morning he had been distant and cold with her. He decided that since he couldn't be purely plutonic with her without thinking of her as more than a friend, then he would be stern with her. He would keep his distance and resume a teacher-student relationship. But he was just being plain cold to her. He didn't know how to act around her anymore. He did know one thing though. He wanted to see her smile, at him to be specific. The lotus was drifting down from up in the air. It was perfect. He gave it a little help to make it to her and had it land right in her grasp. The corners of her lips turned up when she held it. He wanted her to look up at him and see how sorry he was. But she turned to leave the training area. He felt disappointment quickly followed by anger. He noticed that Kalden's arm was wrapped around her waist leading her out of the training area. He felt the air shift around him as his fury grew in his stomach. He didn't know why but he stormed off after the two. His better judgment had left him.

Pema was being lead by Kalden out of the training area. She still had the lotus in her hand. Her eyes had started to droop. It was now getting late and all of the acolytes were heading to bed. They had all been up since sunrise, and the hours were creeping on to midnight. Kalden was leading them to what she assumed was her dormitories to say goodnight. She wasn't paying much attention and completely missed the fact that they were heading to the boys south dormitories. His hand rested on the small of her back, but she didn't have enough energy to slip from his grasp. The sight of the moon fountain caught her attention. From the girls quarters you couldn't see the fountain. So where was he taking her? She saw the direction they were walking and how close they were to the boys' quarters. She stopped him right out side the dormitories.

"I should probably head back to my room." She said. He turned to her.

"I was hoping we could spend some more time together."

"Maybe we could some other time." His smile changed from the charming one that he had been wearing all day to a seductive one.

"I was thinking we could finish off the day together." She looked at him with puzzlement. He stepped closer to her.

"Spend sometime alone." He cupped her face and before she could object he leaned forward and kissed her lips. She let out a yelp of surprise, but he took it as a sigh of pleasure and tried to deepen the kiss. She however pulled away and stepped back from him.

"I really should be going." She said trying to back away, but she found that the wall of the dormitories in her way.

"I know it's against the acolyte belief, but don't worry babe, no one will catch us." His hands where holding her shoulders.

"Babe?" She found she didn't like when he called her that. It suggested too much. He pulled her roughly to him again and kissed her. This time his grip was too strong, so she couldn't break free. His hands her rubbing up and down her arms and went to her waist. They traced her curves. She kept pushing away with protest, but he held her to him with one hand while the other roamed her body. She was about ready to give him a good kick when a voice was heard.

"What is going on here?" Pema would know that deep voice anywhere.

Tenzin had finally spoken up. He had caught up to them at the Moon fountain. His anger was still riveting through his veins. There was no reason to be mad. They had just spent the day together, but all he could think was _'How dare he touch her._' The sound of her voice had stopped him from presenting him self to them.

"I should probably head back to my room."

"I was hoping we could spend some more time together."

"Maybe we could some other time."

"I was thinking we could finish off the day together." Tenzin did not like the suggestive tone of his voice.

"Spend sometime alone." The next thing that happened froze Tenzin's whole body. Kalden kissed Pema. He forgot how to breathe. His lips were pressed to hers and his hand was cupping her cheek. He felt a cold pain pierce his chest. The idea of Pema kissing a boy had never crossed his mind, but now that it was right in front of him he knew that he despised any boy that had been grace with her kiss.

Pema pushed away from Kalden.

"I really should be going." He was getting closer to her again.

"I know it's against the acolyte belief, but don't worry babe, no one will catch us." His hands where holding her shoulders.

"Babe?" Tenzin was brought out of his stupor when Kalden leaned in for another kiss. He was being fiercer with her, and she was clearly trying to break free of his hold on her. Kalden's hands were roaming her curves, and Tenzin's anger quickly returned. He was touching her again.

"What is going on here?" His stern voice cut through Kalden's thick head apparently because he turned to face Tenzin with shock.

"Master Tenzin, I'm terribly sorry. We were just-" Tenzin had stopped listening to the infuriating boy. His eyes were set on Pema. She was staring at the ground and avoiding his gaze. He had not heard a word of Kalden's excuse as to what they were doing out so late. He really didn't care anyway.

"I suggest you head to bed Acolyte Kalden. I will make sure Ms. Pema returns to her quarters safely." He looked relieved that he avoided a scolding and left for the dormitories leaving Pema alone with Tenzin. Her arms were crossed over her chest as she stood in front of him.

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and hurried them away from the boys' dormitories. When they were out of sight of the dormitories he stopped and turned to her with concern.

"Are you okay, Pema? Did he hurt you?" Her sad eyes finally met his and she was so confused.

"Why would you even care?" Her words stung him.

"What is that suppose to mean?" His voice held hurt.

"You've been acting cold and distant with me all day, like you hate me or something. Did I do something to offend you, Tenzin? Because if I did I'm sorry." Tenzin gaped at her.

"I think I have the right to know why you're mad at me." He wasn't saying anything. Why wasn't he saying anything? Why wasn't he reassuring her that it wasn't her fault, but his? All questions that he couldn't answer at the moment because he _still_ wasn't saying anything. She turned her back to him and walked towards the girls dormitories.

"Pema, wait." He reached out and grabbed her wrist to stop her from leaving. She turned and met his gaze again with hurt and sorrow in her eyes.

"The way I have been acting is disgraceful. I am sorry. I-I just..." He sighed. How was he going to explain his reasons for acting the way he did?

"I'm not mad at all, I just didn't like how Kalden was taking advantage of you." That was as close to the truth as he would allow her to know. He hung his head and sighed.

"I'm sorry, Pema. Please forgive me?"

Relief washed through her at his confession. He was concerned for her, he worried about her. She forced him to meet her eyes.

"There was never any reason to worry Tenzin. I can take care of myself. You're the one who taught me how to fight." She pointed out. His cheeks went pink. He didn't think of her as vulnerable or weak, but he felt this need to protect her.

"Thank you for your concern though it means a lot." She let one of her smiles gently form on her face, and as usual he couldn't help but smile back.

"So we're ok then?" she asked smiled weakly at him. His head popped back up and a smile graced his features.

"We're great." He answered. The sadness in her eyes left and was replaced with their usual sparkle that he was accustomed to.

He lightly brushed his hand against her shoulder. She moved towards the women's dormitories. The walk back was spent in affable silence.

"Thank you, Tenzin." She hoped he knew her thanks was for more than just the walk home.

"Your welcome." He was about to turn when something caught his eye. Tucked safely in the sash of her robes was the lotus. It maintained its form, undamaged by the events of the night. Without permission from his brain his hand reached to the lotus and grasped it. He brushed back her soft brown hair, tucking the delicate flower behind her ear. He told himself that his hand was lightly brushing her cheek on accident. He lowered his hand and was held by her gaze. It was warm and piercing at the same time.

"Good night, Pema."

"Sweet dreams." She responded. He forced himself to tear away from her and walk to his own quarters where he would surely end up dreaming about her. He had tried to push her away and cut off his feelings for her, but that was never going to work. For some reason he couldn't detach himself from her. He would just have to hope that this fancy would pass. For now he would just dream of her, and secretly yearn for her. He went to bed and sure enough in his minds eye he saw himself and Pema passionately kissing by the moon pool. Both were emitting moans of pleasure.

It took a few deep breaths for Pema to regain her senses. She then slowly turned to open the door to her room. She removed the lotus from her hair and set it in a vase of water before she climbed into bed. She lay in her bed unable to sleep. He was kind. He was caring not to mention handsome and brilliant. Yes he was serious and grave, but at times he could be so silly and childish. She loved him. With all of her mind, body and soul she loved him. And because of this she could never see herself with any other man. She was doomed to live alone yearning for this man. Today was proof of that. She finally found sleep, but it was far from restful. Instead of Kalden's cold lips pressing against hers by the moon pool, it was Tenzin's. It was his hands that roamed her body pulling a happy moan from her mouth.

**A/N:**please tell me what you think it really matters to me, and your reviews determine whether i go on or not. i hoped you like it and i've got chapter 11 in proto type stage now. and as always thank you to FooFooCudlyWHAT who now not only hels me with my grammer but my writers block as well.


	11. She knows

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Pema walked through the trees of Air Temple Island with only the light of the full moon to illuminate her path. The lemurs cooed in their sleep as she passed, and the leaves rustled in the light breeze. She tried to be as quiet as possible approaching the meditation pavilion, but she was positive that her pounding heart was heard all the way across the bay. The slim figure sat motionless on the ground. His back towards her showed the line of his arrow on the back of his head. He was at peace.

She had spotted him on her way out of the stables. He was just sitting there. She didn't fight the urge to walk towards him, but now she was wondering what possessed her to disturb his meditation. It had been a month since the equinox. Something had changed that night. Every time Tenzin and she would get to talking he would give her this glazed-over look. He had been walking around the temple lately with a grave expression. The Acolytes all knew it was because of his recent spat with Lin. At times he almost looked sad. She had never disliked Lin, she just didn't approve of how casually she regarded Tenzin, but now when she saw his steely grey eyes cloud over with sadness she blamed Lin.

To make matters worse, Katara had returned from the South Pole this week and paid Pema a visit. Pema had gone to her room for sleep only to find Jin serving Master Katara some tea on her bed. Jin had tried to give her a look of warning, but Pema was too shocked to notice. She bowed out of respect. Katara waved it off and hugged Pema instead.

"Hello, Pema dear. How are you?" she asked.

"I-I'm great, thank you. How have you been?" she asked in return.

"Oh, fine. South Pole is still a work in progress. Join us for tea, would you?" she bowed again to Katara out of habit and sat on the bed as well.

"So what were you talking about before I came in?" Pema asked. Jin shot her that warning look again.

"Oh, well we were actually talking about you, dear." Katara responded while sipping her tea.

"Oh, you were?" Pema said awkwardly. Katara nodded.

"You see, a while back Aang told me the strangest story. He said he went down to the bison caves one night to find an Acolyte ranting to Appa." Pema felt worry strike her heart.

"Yes, apparently she was all torn up about my son's current relationship status."

_'I'm going to get stabbed with ice.'_ She thought.

"He said she was in love with my baby boy." Pema just looked at her hands in her lap.

"But of course, I don't know who this girl is and I was wondering if you had any idea. I've been trying to figure out who has a fancy for him for months now." Katara finished. Pema looked at her with shock and confusion. What was she playing at? She obviously knew it was Pema, so why not say it?

_'So you don't die of embarrassment idiot.'_ She was having issues with forming a sentence. She just open and closed her mouth a couple times.

"I'll take that as a no." Katara said.

"I just thought since you know everyone on this island so well you might know who this girl was. But, oh well." Katara sipped her tea and flashed a strange glance at Pema.

The rest of their time was spent casually talking about trivial things. Her presence was enjoyable as usual, but by the time she left it was clear she didn't come just for some tea. She came purely to let Pema know that she knew about her love for her son. Pema desperately wanted to confess it, but she knew it was pointless. Although Katara acted ignorant for her sake, she knew. After Katara left, Pema took to hitting her head on the wall.

"Oh come on, Pema! It's not that bad!" Jin tried to comfort her.

"Not only do you know, now Katara and Aang know. The whole temple might as well know."

"Oh, stop being so dramatic, Pema." She moved from the wall to her bed and buried her head in her pillow.

"They're going to flash me those knowing glances when they walk by and pity me. They're going to say 'Oh, poor Pema never got over Master Tenzin.' They'll think it's cute, laughable even, that a pupil has a fancy for her teacher." She lifted her head to meet Jin's eyes.

"But it's not just a crush and I don't think I'll be able to get over this." Her voice was wavering on tears.

"Sweetie, what are you trying to say?" Jin placed her hand on Pema's shoulder.

"I'm saying I need to do something about it, Jin. I can't watch him spending his life with her if he doesn't know. Maybe if I get it off my chest I can see how foolish I've been and get over it. Maybe I'll be able to stand just watching from a distance if he at least knows."

"What, like tell him?" Jin asked in shock.

"Hun, that's not a good idea. You'll just put yourself in a world of hurt. Plus, you might lose his friendship." She turned on her back and just looked at the ceiling. Neither spoke for some time. Finally, Jin sighed in exhaustion.

"Let's get some sleep, Pem." Pema knew though that if she slept she would only see him; his eyes, his smile, his handsome features and tall figure. She would see and feel his lips on her own, traveling over her body and whispering terms of love. But they were always just dreams.

She had tried to think rationally about the situation all week, but she always came to the same conclusion. She needed to tell him. She would fantasized and practice her speech. She had no idea when the courage to approach him would come, but she hoped it was soon. Now she was hiding behind a tree looking at the very man who curled her toes. She suspected he was deep in meditation when a deep voice carried over the wind.

"Do join me, Pema. It's quite relaxing." The blood in her veins froze, but her feet carried her towards him.

**A/N:** ok i got something up... i know its short, but im going away for a week and needed to update this story so you didn't give up on me. please please please review they always make me feel better about the story and it helps me be a better writer. thanx to my Beautiful Beta FooFooCuddlyWHAT and i'll try to update as soon as i get back, but thats only if you want me to


	12. I'm Happy with You

I'm back! sorry i was gone. i was on a trip with the fam. hope you guys are still here and still reading. tell me what you think.

**Disclaimer**: the only thing i own is my fanfiction account.

Tenzin sat perfectly still, trying to free his mind and meditate. He needed to relax and just clear his head of all his issues. Her words echoed in his mind.

"You think I'm going to wake up one day and want it all, but I'm not going to change." Lin had come over for dinner and everything went fine until he tried to broach the subject of marriage and a family for the umpteenth time. Lin was stubborn, but she was right. He thought that deep down she wanted the same as him, but maybe she really was set in her ways.

"Do you want a family, Ten? Or are you saying you do because you think that's how it supposed to go?" Lin's words cut deep in his mind and heart. He didn't know what, or who he wanted anymore.

He had thought long and hard on what his father had said, but couldn't understand what his father wanted him to do. He still held feelings for Pema. In fact, it had gotten worse over the last few weeks. He would find himself actually seeking her company. Every meal he would look for her just to know she was near. When he would pass the stable, he would just stand in the doorway watching her work. When ever he saw the other acolyte boys looking at her, he felt his stomach churn. He saw them making any excuse to talk to her and touch her. But to his astonishment, she remained oblivious to her effect on them. When he would hear her laugh, his neck would snap in her direction to see the shining smile that accompanied her hilarity. He still didn't understand why he had these feelings for her. She was sixteen years younger than him, and she was his student. But every time he would try and reason with himself why he shouldn't have these feelings, he would get caught up in everything that made her wonderful. She had once showed him how calm and reveling the island is at night, so he decided to meditate over his problems when everyone had gone to sleep.

Everyone except, "Do join me, Pema, it's quite relaxing."

He had heard the slightest unnatural rustle of leaves and knew only one person who would be roaming the island at this hour. Her light footsteps brought her beside him. She sat down, but instead of taking to meditating she just stared at him with concern. He opened his eyes to see her gaze burning into him. She smiled and his heart instantly warmed.

"Are you okay, Tenzin?" His voice wasn't convincing when he said, "Fine." She furrowed her brow, giving him a look that said 'I know your lying.' He sighed.

"It's Lin." Pema's heart fell. She was always at war with herself at what to do when he mentioned Lin.

"What happened?" She decided to ask.

"What always happens, we argued." He said, but she felt that something was different this time.

"What about?"

His throat constricted, "Being a family." Pema felt the ground disappear from beneath her. They were thinking about starting a family.

_'No, you nimrod they argued about it._' Well, he obviously wanted one with her. The momentary courage she gained to voice her feelings left. She wasn't about to say anything to break up a family.

"Well if you guys are discussing a family, I'm sure whatever spat you had will be insignificant." She said reassuringly.

"No, you misunderstood Pema. I want a family, but she doesn't." he sighed.

"She says I only want one because it's what's expected of me."

"_Is_ that the reason?" Pema asked quietly. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, unable to answer truthfully.

"I don't know." He finally said. They sat in silence.

"Close your eyes." She said. He looked at her quizzically.

"Go on," she said, "close 'em." He did as she instructed. She pulled up an image from her own fantasies.

"Imagine coming home from work. A wife and young child are lazing about on the grass. The kid runs to you and jumps in your arms using their airbending." He saw a dark haired little girl jump from the grass into his arms. Her steely grey eyes match his own.

"The rest of the day is spent playing on the grass. The young child is chasing the lemurs pestering them. At the end of the day, the little child falls asleep in your arms, in-between you and your wife." Tenzin saw the child clearly, but couldn't see the wife through a fog in his minds eye. "Do you want that?" Pema asked. Tenzin opened his eyes and looked into Pema's

"Yes." He answered.

"Then you want a family. Problem solved." She leaned back from him. She wouldn't let him see the emotions in her eyes. He sighed.

"Well that just made the situation difficult."

"Sorry." She mumbled.

"No, don't be sorry. At least I know something now." He reached for her hand and took it in his.

"Thank you, Pema." He whispered to her.

She felt a sting in the back of her eye, but forced back the tears. The silence stretched on. The image she just described to Tenzin danced in her mind. She always saw it. In her fantasy the child would be accompanied by a brother or sister. She never saw anyone else as the father. Only Tenzin. She replaced the image of her with the face of Lin Bei Fong. Her insides hardened, but that was the reality. He was going to marry Lin and have those wonderful children that she yearned for with him. He was still holding her hand gently and staring at her. She broke the silence.

"I'm glad you want a family." She felt a slight quiver from her lower lip.

"Why?" Tenzin asked.

"Because," she looked straight into his grey eyes as she said, "you're going to be a great father." His heart warmed at her sincerity.

"Good husband as well." His heart raced. "Lin is a lucky woman." His heart stopped and his face fell. Lin.

She already said it. She never wants that. She doesn't want the family he imagines. He sighed.

"Pema, she doesn't want that. She detests it."

"Just wait it out, just be patient." She advised him as usual.

"Pema, I can't wait any longer. Me and her, we aren't young anymore. We are set in our ways and goals." He huffed. "She's made it clear that she's not changing for me, and frankly, why should I change for her?" He finished his rant. He had sort of snapped at her and felt a wave of guilt as he saw her bewildered face.

"I-I'm sorry Tenzin I-I didn't-" she stood to leave. He had scared her. Guilt ran cold through his veins.

"No, Pema don't leave. I'm sorry." He reached for her and held her forearm. He met her eyes.

"I'm sorry I lost my head." She sat back down with him.

"I just always thought that all women wanted kids when they were adults. I mean-" the question rose to his lips with no approval from his brain. "_You_ want children don't you?" his heart rate sped up again. He was nervous about her answer. Her eyes and smile softened and warmed at the question.

"Yes." She answered. The knot in his stomach released.

"Really?" he asked to double check he heard her right. She nodded.

"I have two names that I've already picked out." His gaze warmed as well. For the briefest of moments she let herself believe that she was discussing their children together. "I want anywhere from three to five kids. At least one girl and one boy."

"Three to five? That's a lot of kids." He said in bewilderment. She giggled.

"My goal is to litter the island with air-b-acolytes." She stumbled on her words. She had almost said air benders, but thankfully she caught herself. A moment of silence was followed by Pema's timid question.

"So do you know what you're going to do?" He sighed. She wasn't going to let him avoid his problems tonight. He hung his head and shook it.

"No." He said in a defeated voice. She rested her hand comfortingly on his knees. She bent her head down so he was forced to look straight into her eyes.

"Whatever you do, just make sure that you're happy. Okay? Just do what your heart tells you." Right now it was telling him that being this close to her made him very happy indeed. He was touched by her words. His smile made her melt.

"Thank you Pema." She leaned back again. She was such a hypocrite. Here she was telling him to follow his heart when she was too scared to listen to hers. It was raging at her to tell him. Silence fell between them.

"So what are you doing out this late Pema?" He asked changing the subject.

"Thinking." She replied.

"About what?" She shrugged indifferently.

"The meaning of life, the cosmic universe and so on." He raised an eyebrow skeptically.

"Come on Pema, you've been kind of out of it this whole week. What's the matter?"

"It's nothing really." She knew she had a horrible poker face and she felt his stare. He loosely held her wrist in his hand. He always hated when she was sad or conflicted. She was definitely both right now. She felt that she was being selfish, having these feelings, that she was a horrible person for wanting him.

He asked softly, "What's bothering you?" She broke.

"Do you think I'm a good person?" He was taken aback by this question. Why should she think she was anything but amazing?

"Pema, you are more than a good person. You're a remarkable being, soul and friend. Not only do I think this, but everyone on the island does as well. Everyone knows how loyal and pure-hearted you are." He paused. "Why?"

_'What if he laughs? What would I do if I lost his friendship?'_

Pema looked down at her lap. She was avoiding his gaze. What was getting her so upset? The bright light from the moon shone on her face. One strand of hair had fallen in the way of her eyes. He brushed it behind her ear. Her eyes met his and the familiar warm sensation spread in his body.

"I'm happy with you." She blurted it out, making it sound like one word. That was not at all how she wanted the sentence to come out.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" She sighed at his confused face and tried again.

"I have feelings for you, Tenzin. When I'm talking with you, I'm happy. When I'm even near you or thinking of you, I'm happy." She didn't know what had come over her. She was never this out-going.

"I've felt like this for a while. I know I shouldn't be saying this because you're with Lin, but I just—I think you're sincere and thoughtful and amazing. And I just need you to know that I-" she looked into his steel grey eyes.

"What is it, Pema?" She decided she couldn't go back now and that she needed him to know. She was finally taking that leap.

"I love you." The stunned silence stretched between them. She just stared at his face trying to memorize every detail thinking this might be the last time he would look at her.

Tenzin felt a release in his body. Love. It was perfect. In one word she had described everything he felt. The feelings he had. The need to be beside her. How had he forgotten this one word? How did he neglect to assimilate it to her? It was love he had felt when he carried her to her room. Love was what he felt when he held her close. He didn't think any scholar or inventor of any time could have come up with anything as beautifully brilliant as that. He stared at her in the moonlight unable to speak. Pema couldn't take this any longer. Her vision was being blurred by threatening tears. Why did she do it? She stood slowly from the ground.

"I'm sorry, Master Tenzin. I never should have said anything." Why was he just sitting there? He should be telling her he feels the same. He should be moving to her and holding her. But for some reason he was just sitting there. He was still in shock, so he just stared at her, watching the scene before him.

She turned and left quickly. Tears were freely streaming down her face as she ran through the trees away from the pavilion. She should have listened to Jin. She should have never said anything. She reached the courtyard and stopped by the Moon fountain. She fell to her knees burying her face in her hands and continued to cry. She was wrong. Confessing to him didn't make it any easier. She didn't think she would be able to look at him. Why did it hurt so much? In every book she had ever read about romance, they said love made you feel free and wonderful. But maybe it was only when the other person loved you back. But she had felt the stuff of stories. Whenever she was talking to him or even looking at him she would feel it. His smile was rare around others, but when she saw it she let herself believe it was just for her and her heart warmed.

Why couldn't she love someone else? Why did it have to be him? A man she would never have. The ache she felt gripped her heart painfully. She silently sobbed by the fountain. Her body finally stopped shaking and she stood. The dark still engulfed the island. She made her way to her dorm on shaky feet. It was late, nearly morning, and she didn't want to wake anyone. She slipped into her room quietly. She saw the silhouette of Jin in her own bed and suspected her to be asleep. Pema curled under her covers and let the quiet sods rack her body again. The tears were blurring her vision again. Something was shifting in the room and she heard the scuffle of feet in the floor right before she felt Jin slip into the bed right next to Pema, holding Pema's head to her chest smoothing her hair comfortingly. Jin shushed her sobs.

"Shh its okay, it's okay. There's more to life than him, hun. You're strong on your own." She whispered. Pema calmed her crying and wiped her eyes dry.

"What happened Pem?" Jin asked. Pema swallowed the lump in her throat.

"I told him." She sighed

"I told him how I feel." Jin continued to stroke Pema's hair she held no judgment. She had tried to make her friend move on from Sifu, but Pema truly love the man. And Jin was convinced that he cared for her in return, but maybe not in the same way. Pema deserved so much and Jin just wasn't sure she would get it chasing after the air bender. Still she was scared of what he could have said to her to make her so upset.

"What happened then?" Pema took another calming breath

"He just stared at me. He didn't say anything. I thought he was building up to explode so I left while I could." Pema lowered her voice. "He hates me now." She buried her face deeper into Jin's shoulder. No tears fell, just ragged breathing.

"I don't think it's possible to hate you, hun." Silence fell between them.

The rest of the night was spent in stillness. Day broke and the two girls readied for the day. Pema had made choice about what she would do tonight. She would no longer spend her days watching him from such a close distance. It hurt too much. The night ferry for the city left just before twilight, so she would have time to see all of her friends on the beloved island one more time. Thankfully Tenzin didn't attend breakfast that morning. People said he went into the city early this morning for some urgent call. She made her way down to the bison caves to see everyone. She acted as if it were a normal day. She didn't want others to worry about her own dilemmas. They all greeted her with a smile as usual, and she headed straight for the middle stall as customary.

Tenzin took Oogi to the city for whatever important call he had so Pema was not able to say goodbye to the bison. The day went by and it was now dinner time. Pema left the dinning hall early to pack her things. She didn't have much. None of the acolytes did. Jin walked in teary eyed seeing Pema zip her bag.

"I won't stop you, Pem. But I sure am going to miss you." They embraced as sisters would.

"Maybe I'll come back. I just need to clear my head. You know?" Jin nodded in understanding. Pema gave her one last hug and left their room.

The ferry wasn't scheduled to leave for a bit so Pema decided to walk around the island one more time. She really did love it here. This is where she had found a home when hers was taken from her. This is also where she found friends and a family. Everyone here was like family to her. This place was also where she found love, a love that forced her to leave. She would miss him dearly. Just the sight of him. She would miss his laugh that he so rarely sang. She would miss his eyes looking into hers with care. He was always so gentle and kind. But if she stayed she would feel more pain to see him with _her_. Still loving _her_. Having a family with _her_. Lin was the luckiest person in the universe and Pema hoped that she knew that.

She walked along the tree covered ledge that looked over the cove of the island. She breathed in the fresh air. She walked through the trees to the training ground where Tenzin had taught her. She met some lemurs on the way around the island and played with them a bit before continuing to the meditation pavilion. She stood in the center of the gazebo. She gazed at the intricately carved pillars. She ran her hand over the wood and looked out over Yue Bay. She remembered the countless sunrises she had watch creep over the bay. Now the sun was lowering in the sky and the ferry would surely be at the docks soon.

She turned to pick up her bag to find it gone. She could have sworn she put it down right beside her.

"Looking for this?" a low voice sounded out of nowhere. She jumped from surprise and saw Tenzin standing across from her. In his hand was her small duffle bag. She just stared at him.

A/N: Muhahahaha i felt like i needed a cliff hanger. i usually love them, but i just realized that this story doesn't have one yet so here it is. % reviews and i write another chapter. less than 5 reviews and i still write another chapter...i ride a hard bargain. thanx FooFooCuddlyWHAT for everything i send my infinite love. please please please please please review


	13. Love and Freedom

Here it is folks tell me what you think...sorry it took so long, but i finally got it done

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

It hadn't registered that she had left his side yet. His heart was still pounding and his thoughts were still racing. Air filled the spot where she sat moments ago, or was it minutes now? He had no idea. He just stared at the empty space next to him, wishing it was occupied by the beautiful girl. Why didn't he move? He still was clueless to that as well. He wasn't very good with being surprised like this. He could fend of abrupt attacks with little effort, and no surprise party could shock him. But not only had she surprised him, but he surprised himself. That's really what shocked him, that he could be so oblivious to his own feelings and wishes. He had been blinded for so long about his inner self.

He let his mind pass over these thoughts and epiphanies, feeling more and more foolish as he did. How could he not know she was who he should be with? The sun rose and Tenzin was joined by his father for morning meditation.

"Alright there, Tenzin?" he asked before he sat down.

"Fine." Tenzin answered. They closed their eyes and sat in silence. Tenzin realized how stupid he must have looked to her. Just sitting there gapping like a coy fish. He knew if he had said anything though it would have been clumsy and embarrassing. He couldn't prepare a novel worthy declaration of love on the spot. He just wished that she could have stayed long enough for him to think up something. He then realized what she now must think. She left and she looked so hurt. Her voice was cracking with tears. He had hurt her. He cursed himself. Why couldn't he be smoother? Why couldn't he just as easily bend his words into a beautiful verse? He couldn't even simply reply the same words back to her. Sometimes he could be so thick. He was such an idiot. She was right next to him only a breath away, and he blew it.

Aang cleared his throat to gain Tenzin's attention.

"Meditation is over, son. Now, want to tell me what's on your mind?"

Tenzin sighed, "Dad, I'm a grown man. I can handle my own issues." Aang gave him a skeptical look.

"Tenzin if you're really that unhappy with Lin, I suggest you—" but whatever Aang suggested Tenzin never found out. Pure guilt and hatred coursed through his veins. How could he forget abut Lin? Here he was, worrying about and wanting another woman, and he was still with her. He hated himself. He was an awkward, filthy, old, unfaithful lecher. He buried his face in his hands with disgust towards himself. Aang became quiet at his son's reaction. He suddenly realized what this really was about. He sighed and placed his hand reassuringly on his son's back.

"Just tell her how you feel Ten." Aang stood and left.

Tenzin remained there his hands holding his head. His thoughts cleared and he finally stood. His feet carried him to the bison caves where Oogi was happily eating. The giant bison groaned and licked Tenzin with happiness. "Ready to go to the city boy?" They took off shortly after that across the bay. Tenzin tried to think of what to say and how to say it gently. Before Lin and he were a couple, they had been friends. He hoped that they could return to that. But after the long time that they had been more than that, he didn't see how that transition back would be easy. They both deserved better than to be chained to each other for the rest of their lives. They wanted different things, and the distance between them had become too great to try and mend.

He landed Oogi on the platform on the top of city hall.

"If I die in there boy, I want you to be the one to tell Pema how I feel, okay?"

Oogi groaned in response.

"Good boy." Tenzin took a deep breathe as he entered the building and started down the stairs. In the police office there was already an officer rummaging around doing some early work. A few others were there as well, but if they were already there then that meant that Lin was definitely there. The officers took little notice of Tenzin as he walked into Lin's office.

He doesn't remember much of what happened in her office. It was all a haze of fury and rage. He had tried to broach the subject calmly and rationally, but she wasn't even paying attention to him. She was working on a case and vaguely nodding at what he was saying. It infuriated him to no end. He just sort of blew up. She jumped up into the argument like so many times before, but this wasn't going to have the same out come. It seemed like they had fought for hours, maybe even days before he finally reached the point of his presence.

"So just because I'm dedicated to my job, that makes you feel inferior?"

"Yes Lin, you're dedicated, but it's more than that. Your job is your whole life. It's your main drive in life and that's okay. It's fine by me. But I'm sick of competing with your career." He paused for breath and brought up his final point.

"And I don't want my children to have to compete for their mother's heart."

"Tenzin," she huffed. "Not this again." He spoke over her.

"I want a family, Lin. Not because it's forced on me, but because I want to physically put all the care in the world into another being and raise it to be my own."

"Tenzin, not having children is a perfectly fine life style. It isn't the end of the world."

"It is to me!" He slammed his hands down on the desk in a rare fit of pure rage.

"We want different things. Even if you change your mind about children, you won't ever be fully happy." He stood up and ran a hand over his face, starting to pace the cramped room. "This," he gestured to the office, "is your life. I'm not going to sit here and wait for you to change your mind, because I don't have much time to, and frankly," he sighed, "I'm done waiting!" He turned on his heel and stormed out of the room, leaving a silent Lin behind.

He remembers feeling guilt and hatred towards himself. He never wanted to hurt her. They had known each other for so long and had been friends for just as long. Why did things have to be so difficult? He sighed. He knew they weren't going to revert immediately back to being friends, but he was still saddened by the separation from his childhood friend.

This sure would be hard, but he thought of the reason he was doing it. Her face surfaced into his minds eye, and his spirits lifted. He would be with her. He would repeat her words back to her and sing them to the worlds. I love you. He ran to Oogi on the top floor and jumped high in the air to his head. But just before he could whip the reins that wretched assistant came running onto the roof. His glasses and hat were askew and his high pitched voice was screeching at Tenzin.

"Councilman! Wait, councilman!" Tenzin sighed inwardly.

"Yes?" He answered.

"Councilmen Ruani asked if you could take care of the Citizen Concern meeting today." Tenzin felt the grip in his stomach. The citizen concern meeting was held once every two months. It was a time when groups and individuals could present their problems to the cities councilmen. They usually will have a long winded speech that must be politely listened to. Only one councilman needed to be present, and it was Ruani's turn, but he knew that Tenzin, being an air nomad would accept his request to cover for him.

Thanks to his father, it was required that the Citizen Concern meeting was to be opened until all the citizens that held issues had been heard. He wanted to finish at the earliest hour possible. He skipped his lunch break and hurriedly replied to all the issues of the people. He was very eager to make it back to the island. If a civilian had an especially long speech, Tenzin would find her face floating to the front of his mind. He would fantasize about their perfect first date while addressing public issues. He pictured kissing her, her lips, her cheeks, and her neck. He could almost feel her skin under his lips. He did this quite often, but now these fantasizes could actually happen. He could hold her and breathe in her scent. He hurried his work and was thankfully able to close the meeting before dark. He thought it was some kind of record. He turned in the paper work and all the public complaints then rushed up to Oogi.

The bison was floating around the tower of city hall stretching his legs. Tenzin called for him and took off towards the island. His blood seemed to be humming. He practiced his speech over and over again in his head. Memorizing every word and pause by heart. He would occasionally asked Oogi for advice on what to say, and he surprisingly proved to be very helpful. They landed to find dinner over. Tenzin walked around, trying to calm his nerves. He wanted this to be perfect. He would wait until everyone was asleep, after the last ferry had long since left the dock, and the sun had set below the horizon. He would find her in the still night as he so often witnessed. Then he would join her like that night so long ago when he suspected his feelings were sparked. He would confess his love. It was a very clever and carefully thought out speech. And they would spend the peaceful night together. In his mind it was brilliant and ideal. He would give her a gentle kiss at the end of his speech to seal the promise. He would cup her delicate face gently and move to her lips.

He rounded the corner only to nearly collide with Jin, Pema's roommate.

"Acolyte Jin, I'm sorry! I didn't see you." Jin gave Tenzin first a look of shock, then one of pure hatred.

"Is everything alright Jin?" Tenzin asked confused. Why was she looking at him like that? She responded by hitting her fist into his stomach. He backed away holding his belly. She had hit him hard.

"Why would you blame her!" Jin yelled at him. "She can't help how she feels. You shouldn't hate her because she loves you. You should instead consider yourself lucky. She deserves better than you. She deserves someone who loves her back."

Tenzin regained his breath and was terribly confused by Jin's ranting.

"What on earth are you talking about?" he cut her mid sentence.

"Pema, you dolt. She's leaving because of you. Because you don't want her. She can't stand seeing you with Chief Beifong anymore. But in my opinion, Pema is a much better catch." Jin continued with her tirade.

"Wait, leaving? What do you mean she's leaving?" Certainly he had heard her wrong. Pema couldn't just go.

"I mean, she's catching the next ferry off this island and heading back to the Earth Kingdom because you rejected her." She was leaving? No that can't happen the island wouldn't be the same with out her. _He_ wouldn't be the same without her. If she left that would ruin everything. He had planned everything out so perfectly. They were going to be together. He snapped his head to look out the window. The ferry wasn't at the dock yet. He looked back to Jin. He grasped her shoulders to stop her from yelling at him again.

"Where is she now?" Jin looked angry and confused.

"Why? Are you going to humiliate her further before she leaves? Haven't you hurt her enou—"

"I don't want to humiliate her. I want to stop her."

"Oh, so you want her to stay and go through the pain of watching you and Lin. Fat chance buddy."

"Jin, I love her." He practically shouted at her. He didn't mean to shout, but she could well be on her way to the Earth Kingdom by the time Jin finished ranting at him. She stared at him with astonishment.

"Wh-What?"

He lowered his voice, "I'm in love with her and I want to be with her. But if you don't tell me where she is, that won't happen." Jin came back to her senses.

"Sh-she said she was taking one more look around the island."

"Thank you!"

Tenzin turned and broke into a run down the hall. He didn't have a lot of time before the ferry docked and she would be gone. How was he going to check the whole island in such a short time? He mindlessly ran into his room, grabbed his glider and took off out the balcony. It was getting late and the orange glow threatened the setting sun. He caught no sight of her. He was nervous that the ferry had already come, and she was gone into the city. He circled the docks, training area and bison caves when he saw her. She was walking the path to the meditation pavilion, her duffle bag slung over her shoulder. He dove down and landed in near silence by the edge of the trees.

She was gazing out over the bay. Her duffle bag was down by her feet. Her skin alight with the glow from the lowering sun relieved him. She was still here. How could she ever think of leaving? He saw her packed bag. That needed to be done away with. He summoned the bag to him with his air bending being careful not to disturb her deep thoughts. For a minute he just stood there allowing himself to stare at her and her beautiful face. Finally, she looked down at her feet with confusion.

"Looking for this?" he displayed the bag in his hand and met her eyes.

Pema felt the emotion grip in her stomach. She still thought that he hated her. She didn't know why he was here standing in front of her. She bowed to him so he wouldn't see her sad eyes.

"Master Tenzin, I didn't know you were here." Tenzin felt cold in his heart as she responded to his presence so formally.

"A little turtle-duck told me that the stable girl was taking the ferry off the island and not coming back." Pema couldn't hold back her retort.

"You should be more concerned that turtle-ducks are talking to you." He smiled as he moved toward her.

"I'll worry about that later." She cautiously met his gaze fearing that she would see a distant cold glare. But he was smiling. She saw the care in his eyes that she was used to. He didn't hate her. He still held her friendship, but he was also still with Lin. She couldn't bare that anymore.

"Why are you leaving Pema?" she felt the tears threaten her vision.

"I-I dishonored myself. I fell in love with my master and I refuse to live here in my shame." She responded.

"You think you have shame on this island?" he asked as if it were a lesson. She simply nodded.

"Well I must say that I disagree Acolyte Pema." Her face contorted with confusion. He moved to sit on the banister next to her.

"I think on this island you have friendship, family and love. This island wouldn't be the same without you Pema." She looked at him curiously. Was he saying what she thought he was saying? Seeing her confusion he began to explain.

"All over this island are examples and places where your loyalty love and compassion are shown. Down there," he pointed to the docks, "is where you first came to this temple willing to give love and dedication to this island." She craned her neck to look down at the docks, and she settled her eyes back on his.

"And over there," he gestured to the classroom, "is where I taught you and I recognized your intelligence and passion for the Air Nomads. In that direction," he pointed to the training area, "is where you showed me your physical strength and determination. Right there," he pointed to the patch of grass that they had sat together before the sunrise before her birthday so long ago, "is where we sat and you showed me your purity and spiritual strength." Her stomach fell as he spoke and subtly moved closer to her.

"And up there in the Temple, you showed me how far you were willing to go to remain loyal to a friend. And practically every inch of this island is where I had my heart stolen by the pure beauty of you." Pema forced herself to breath normally. The meaning of his words seeped through her body. Her blood was pounding in her ears. His eyes held hers, so kind and sincere. It's when he took her hand in his that she nearly lost all sense in her body.

"These memories will always be here, but you see if you leave you'll be taking something from this island. You can't leave it behind, because it's right in there." He pointed to her heart. Her breathing hitched. He stood with her, leaving only a foot between them.

"In there is your true beauty and soul. In there you hold the whole meaning of this island; Love and freedom. And it is in your heart that you made me fall in love with you." His hand cupped her face. Her cheeks were surely red and her blood was hammering. She pressed her palm to his chest felling the fast beat of his heart both to make sure it was real, and to steady her self as well. Tears threatened her eyes again, but not for sadness, but joy. He met his forehead with hers.

"If you still want to leave the island, you are free to do so, but just know that you'll have me right beside you because—because I love you, Pema." She felt a single tear escape down her cheek. She closed her eyes letting his words ring in her ears. If this was a dream she didn't think she would be able to survive reality when she woke. His thumb brushed away the tear from her cheek sending waves of happiness through her. She met his eyes again, finally accepting this as real. Pure bliss circulated in her body as the words were so effortlessly pulled from her lips.

"I love you, Tenzin." They moved to each other. Their lips pressed together in a tender kiss. The air around them stilled at that moment. Whether it was from his bending or not, she didn't know, nor did she care. She felt the ache in her heart return, but it wasn't and ache of sadness and pain. It was an ache hoping that this moment in time would never end, but stand still and maintain its pure beauty. She had never felt this way about anything and although she's sure someone before her had, it felt like she was the first to ever hold this much happiness and love. Her arms twined around his neck, pulling him firmly to her.

His arms wrapped around her and brought her closer to him and the kiss deepened. He held her neck with one hand while the other rested on the small of her back, both holding her perfectly against him. They were molded together. Tenzin was finally holding her. He was kissing those perfect, soft lips that made the brightest of smiles and he shared love with this girl. It was far better than in his dreams. Her hands made his skin sensitive to their touch and her taste and smell intoxicated his senses. She kissed him sweetly and yet passionately.

Finally, the need for oxygen became too great and they parted from each other. Their foreheads were still touching and their breathing was heavy. Both were still too stunned to make a sound. The long low horn of the ferry sounded in the night.

"Looks like your stuck here."

She gave him a wolfish smile as she said, "I think I'll manage." He returned her smile and leaned down to meet her lips again and she responded immediately to him.

He liked the idea that he would be able to do this when ever he pleased. The moment was perfect and he was perfectly fine with the idea of continuing to kiss her, but he had forgotten one tiny detail. The grumble of his stomach was clearly audible. She giggled as they broke apart.

"Hungry?" she asked. He hadn't eaten anything all day, but he really didn't feel like taking a break right now for a snack.

"Not really." He responded and began to lean into her again, but he gripped his stomach because of the sudden twinge in his stomach, and another grumble was heard. She giggled again as he rolled his eyes. It was too late to go back to the dinning hall for food so they walked in search of a moon peach tree. One was near by and they sat at the base of it leaning against each other.

They joked and jested as they usually did, feeling comfortable with one another. Raveling in the others company. They asked silly questions like who loved who first, and who was more in love with the other. Soon a comfortable silence settled between them.

Pema shyly took his hand in hers. He smiled at her unsure attitude. He grasped her hand and brought it to his lips, which had become slightly pinker from the moon peaches. He kissed the back of her hand and her palm. He traced each of her delicate fingers with his lips and pressed them to the tips of each one. She rested her head on his shoulder feeling the touch of his lips electrify every nerve in her body. He lowered their hands, still locked together, and turned to press a kiss to her forehead. She closed her eyes at the lingering contact. He pressed his forehead to hers and she met his gaze once again. His eyes were burning with intensity and just as she thought she would feel his lips on hers again he brought a moon peach in between them and bit into it as if to mock her. They laughed and settled back together. The moon and the stars shone brighter that night only to be reflected in their eyes filled with freedom and love.

* * *

A/N: i hope you guys enjoyed the story. i was thinking of possibly doing another story like little snippets of their relationship, but i'm only going to do it if i get enough reviews from this chapter saying you want more. and lets not forget to thank the best bets on fanfiction FooFooCuddlyWHAT an amazing writer and person :) tell me what you think and reviews would be appreciated. i would also like to explain my timeline messup during this story. the reason that Aang is still alive while Pema is 19 is because i messed up the age of Korra... i don't know why but i kept thinking she was 16 so in my mind Aang was still alive while Pema was 19 but oh well. thanks for reading folks


	14. The Forever Girl

Nothing went so fast as the years that followed that night. Tenzin remembered holding her under that tree until the late hours of the night forced a yawn to escape her lips. He escorted her to her room, making sure to keep her soft, small hand twined with his. He stroked her hair as he kissed her goodnight. The months after that were spent in simple bliss. Long walks around the island were a daily occurrence. Stolen kisses were all they could manage for a while, only being able to sneak in some alone time after classes or in the still of the night. During the long days, he yearned for the feel of her soft lips on his. His hands would be twitching for the feel of her small hand in his, or maybe even the feel of her soft brown hair flowing and slipping in-between his fingers. He desired just the barest of touches with her to prove to himself she was real.

He had to leave behind the paradise of the island when he went into the city. The press had released the story of his and Lin's break-up. Thankfully he was able to hide Pema from the press and keep her out of his mess for the first few months. Everyone was in a frenzy to figure out why the golden couple of Republic City had parted. Lin had skillfully avoided Tenzin unless the confrontation was absolutely necessary. She had barely spoken a word to him, and if she did it was cold and curt. But he had to be patient. He wanted his friend back, but healing takes time. When he would finally take Oogi home to the island he would make sure to linger in the bison caves and talk to the single most beautiful girl in the world. She would roll her eyes when he insisted that he help clean Oogi.

"He just had a bath this morning, Master Tenzin. I doubt you got him that dirty." He soon got smarter. Before he would bring Oogi back to the caves he would thoroughly cake him in mud. She would smile knowingly and set to work. He would stand beside her and wash the bison fur. It was a complete mystery to him, but he just liked to see her work and he loved to help her work. It was a strange little mania that he loved to do almost everyday. He would subtly brush his hand against hers and reach around her to clean a spot she might have missed.

She never neglected the chance to be close to him. She would lean into him during her training and always walk a little closer to him on their way to meditation or to a meal. When they walked in step she would brush her hand against his letting him know that if they could show it publicly, she would be holding his hand right now. It was irritating that she couldn't lace her fingers with his and press her palm to his, but she knew that she would feel his hand around hers soon, when they were alone. Those were the best times. When they had time to themselves they would always find each other. Sometimes no words were spoken between them, just the comforting pressure of the other's lips on theirs. She loved being able to wrap her arms around him and hold him as close as humanly possible. They would talk for hours just soaking in one another.

But they could only maintain this perfect peace for so long. The acolytes had figured out about their relationship pretty early on. They tried their hardest to be discreet around the island, but apparently that was not their strong suit. The acolytes had accepted them and thought very little of it. Aang had hosted a small dinner with Pema, Tenzin, Katara and himself as a sort of 'meet the parents' dinner.' They got along just as they always had, and they were just splendid. Aang joked about his jealousy.

"How did you land her, Ten? You showed her the marble trick, didn't you? " Pema giggled and Tenzin even smiled at the humor. Aang leaned over to Pema, winking.

"He learned everything from his old man."

"That's not necessarily a good thing, dear," Katara quibbled.

But to the rest of the world, Tenzin was still supposed to be single and grieving over his and Lin's break-up. He had kept Pema out of the tabloids and he intended to keep it that way. He could just imagine what the press would do if they discovered he was involved with her. They would tear her apart. He thought he had done a good job of keeping their relationship a secret, but apparently not.

Soon after the suspicious arrest of an acolyte, the tabloids figured out what was going on. They had a field day with the whole story. How Pema had been his student and fallen head over heals for him. How he had encouraged the fancy and all but seduced her. And how he broke it off with Lin to be with the younger woman. The story of her arrest broke and everyone was just in a tizzy over the whole thing. How Lin arrested her out of jealousy and held her in the high security cell. The stories and rumors became more far fetched and horrible. Most of them cast Pema as the villain. When they would walk hand in hand down the street, you could hear the low whispers and horrid names they were calling her. She tried her best not to let it get to her and she always appeared as the icon of kindness, strength, and beauty to anyone who approached her, even the people who were calling her the despicable names. But sometimes she would just break down and hold him for support. Why did these people have to be so cruel. She was nothing but kind and caring. Why couldn't their relationship status just be privy to the people of the island? They held no judgement and accepted that Pema and Tenzin loved each other.

Soon the talk about them settled down and new gossip surfaced. The most disturbing news that was circulating was about Avatar Aang. He had gotten very ill and was having trouble tending to the worlds conflicts. Around the island he had taken to sleeping more and holding Katara's hand when ever he did gather the strength to get up. This was not strange, but you could tell that it was more for support to stand and move than out of affection. Aang passed away soon after that. Both of them couldn't recall the specific details of those days of grief. Pema remembered how that first night after Aang's passing Tenzin pleaded for her to stay with him. He couldn't face the night alone. The darkness might consume him if she wasn't there to fight it off. As he drifted off into slumber, a memory played out in front of his eyes. It was days before his father's passing and they were in the pavilion right after meditation. Their voices sounded distant as if they were at the end of a hall.

"How is Lin?"

"She's still not talking to me."

"She'll come around."

"I hope so. I never meant to hurt her. Its just-"

"I know, Ten." Aang paused, "Pema is a wonderful girl, Ten."

"I know." Aang's laugh was weak in comparison to his usual lively one. They sat in compatible silence and suddenly Aang began to cough; Horrid, sickly coughs.

"Father! We should go inside."

"No." Aang said firmly. "No, no, I'm fine. Tenzin just answer me one question." His voice was urgent. Tenzin nodded.

"Is she your forever girl?" Tenzin was taken aback by this question. What on earth did his father mean? It made no sense to him. But then he saw her face in his minds eye. He saw her smile and heard her laugh. His brain flooded with the reasons he loved her and his body warmed all over. He put those words to her face. 'Forever girl'. They fit together like a puzzle. It was as simple as that. She was his forever girl. His father was waiting for his answer. "Y-yes. I guess she is." A smile crept over his face and was mirrored in Aang's face.

"I just wanted to make sure you're happy, Ten."

The dream progressed into more memories of his father and the pure joy and strength he once held. As he slept, Tenzin would tighten his arms around the warm body of Pema. She would grieve with him every night and hold him to give him strength and sometimes to receive strength from him. One night, he had to stay late at a council meeting. It had been several months since Aang's passing, and Pema didn't feel as though she needed to comfort him anymore at night. Truth be told, she was mainly still sleeping in his bed at night because she liked the feeling of his arms around her body, and his warm breath on the crown of her head. But it had been a long meeting and she was dosing off. She couldn't wait up much longer so she went to her shared room with Jin and fell asleep in her own bed. Not long after she drifted off to sleep she was woken up again. Tenzin was kneeling by her head and stroking her cheek as she slept. "Tenzin, what are you doing here? Are you okay? Is everyone else okay?" She whispered after coming down from the shock. She didn't want to wake Jin. But him sneaking into her room this late in the night frightened her. Had something happened? His hand was still cupping her cheek. He didn't say anything. He just smiled and leaned toward her to capture her lips. Even in her current state, she melted into him when their lips met. It was gentle and lingering. He didn't want to lose the contact. He had tried desperately to fall asleep when he got home, but it was impossible. The bed was as cold as a glacier. Sure, he had spent nights without Pema since his father's death, but he wanted to feel her warm figure in his arms. He reluctantly parted his lips from hers.

"I didn't want to go to bed without saying goodnight."

"Tenzin." It was all she could think to say. His name just sounded too sweet and lovely on her lips. He actually preferred when she said it compared to when anyone else said it.

A groan sounded from the other bed and rude mumblings toward Pema were heard from Jin. They chuckled at Pema's poor roommate. "Well, goodnight Pema." He stood to leave, but she grasped his arm to stop him. Her eyes said it all_, stay_.

"Pema, I can't, the other acolytes might-"

"Please?" Her soft voice weakened his knees. "Well I-" They both looked over to the other bed and after a brief pause, "Well I don't care what you to do as long as I'm able to go back to sleep." They laughed quietly and Tenzin slipped into Pema's small bed holding her close to him.

Soon, those months turned into years and they clung to each other only forming a stronger bond. That's not to say it was perfect. They fought like all couples do. Their first quarrel scared Tenzin to death. He was afraid that they would head down the same road as Lin and him. But she promised him that that would not happen.

It didn't take very long for their kisses to become more demanding and their caresses more passionate. They waited a long time by any other standard, but some acolytes disapproved of their relations being intimate before marriage. But Tenzin knew that he would marry her. It wasn't as if it were a dream or a fantasy that was far off into the future. His life wouldn't take an unexpected turn like it did with his previous relationship. He was set on marrying her and raising a family with her. He remembers his first night with her in great detail. It was so natural to be with her in that way. It was gentle and the air was humid with raw passion and love. He woke up next to her just wishing the world would stop for him so he could gaze at her until time unraveled.

On her twenty-third birthday, he took her to the city of Ba Sing Se. She insisted on just a quiet dinner on the island, but he had bigger plans that he refused to change. She was ignorant of the real meaning of this night. First, they went to dinner where he made sure she got the best home cooked Earth Kingdom meal in all of the nations. After dinner, she thanked him for a great birthday and headed for Oogi. He just shook his head and took her hand directing her to the streets. They walked by the moonlight greeting every pleasant person who flashed them a smile. Hand in hand they finally reached their destination. Tenzin smiled as her eyes lit up with joy. They were standing on the edge of a square. In the center was a band and all around the band were Earth Kingdom people dancing and singing to folk songs. Tenzin secretly had taken up dance lessons with his mother for Earth Kingdom folk songs. However he didn't know the current one that was being played. He gestured to the people sitting around the edged saying they should do the same. The whole square was alight with the glow of lanterns and the twinkle of stars. Pema happily chatted to Tenzin, telling him of a time when her mother and father would dance to these songs and teach her the steps. Tenzin's ears perked up when a song finally came on that he recognized from his lessons. He squeezed her hand and led her into the ring of people dancing. She joked that he would look foolish not knowing the steps, but he surprised her with his knowledgeable footwork.

"You learned the dance for me?" Her words were coated with delight. Pema looked into the steely grey of his eyes. This man was amazing. He was full of surprises tonight, and had already done so much for her.

Many songs later Tenzin began to feel the weight in his pocket become more prominent. He needed to do it now or he would loose his nerves. Her head was resting on his shoulder as they swayed to the slow beat of the song. He gave a nod to the singer of the band in the middle of the square. The singer winked and raised his voice to the crowd. "We're gonna pick it up a bit here folks. I know ya'll know this one, so please join right in. Lads, grab a lady and ladies, go coax some young lad to dance. Don't be shy, don't be shy." The beat picked up and the music became animated.

"Oh! I love this song!" Pema exclaimed.

"Really? What's the name of it?" Tenzin asked. He knew the name and he knew it was one of her favorite songs. When she was doing something out in the garden she would sing it beneath her breath.

"Oh, it's called Marie's Wedding and it's one of my favorites." Her face fell ever so slightly. "Do you know the steps?" "I'll catch on dear." She smiled brightly and had them join the line of couples facing each other in preparation for the song to start. The instruments played absent of the lyrics and everyone started to dance. They went through a few cycles of the dance still with no lyrics. Pema laughed a hearty laugh they were n the thick of the group and never did their eyes loose contacted.

"You little hogmonkey! You do know this song, Ten." She laughed lightly.

"I do and I think you might have gotten the name of it wrong."

"Did not." She insisted.

"Did too." Tenzin responded with a laugh. The lyrics started up as they began another cycle of the dance

Step we gaily, on we go

Heel for heel and toe for toe

Arm in arm and row on row

All for Pema's wedding

Her head snapped in the direction of the band. And then back to Tenzin. "Ten what is this?"

"What are you talking about, dear?" She gave him a suspicious look and then shook herself. She probably thought that she just heard the singer wrong, but then the first verse came up.

Over hillways up and down

Myrtle green and bracken brown

Past the shielings through the town

All for sake of Pema

Her eyes flicked to the band again. And Tenzin couldn't help himself. "I told you, you got the name wrong. She opened and closed her mouth, still very confused as to what was going on.

Red her cheeks as rowans are

Bright her eyes as any star

Fairest of them all by far

Is our darling Pema

Oh plenty herring, plenty meal

Plenty peat to fill her creel

Plenty bonny bairns as well

That's the toast for Pema

As the dance ended, all of the partners came together and locked their hands. Tenzin pulled her close and held her hand in his. He kissed it and lowered to one knee. The confusion that previously was on her face was replaced with shock. "Pema, I love you. I-I want to be- would you- I" he sighed at his fail attempt to be smooth. Pema giggled a watery laugh. She was crying. She was crying because she was too happy for words. She kneeled down in front of him and cupped his face in her hand. He looked into her eyes and said in a pleading voice. "Please, marry me."

She nodded and let out a soft, "Yes."

Two years later he held his child, his little girl, his Jinora. How beautiful she was, he could not say. She was to precious and perfect for words. It was love at first sight, and there was no way that this love would fade. They held their child in-between them.

"Tenzin, we made this. Can you believe it?"

"Well, you did all the hard work. I just get to take all the credit." She laughed lightly so she wouldn't wake the sleeping child. "Well, you have a lot of work coming your way with her, babies aren't easy." Tenzin grinned. "I have more work than you know darling, because I don't just want this one, I want more." They both smiled at the very thought.

* * *

Hey you guys here it is the last of it. i hoped you enjoyed following Pema and Tenzin. But i'm not completely done. i am always open to writing more, maybe some oneshots or a more indepth story on a scene or idea you liked during this series. Pm anytime you want with ideas for stories, and i'll see if i can make them be more than just a headcanon. seriously i'm taking any suggestions. i will forever be grateful to the wonderful and beautiful FooFooCuddlyWHAT for being the best beta in this universe and all universes parallel. Thanks you guys and as always please please please please please please please please please PLEASE review

lots of love

Tonksiegirl


End file.
